A Naughty Journalist
by TigerLily8806
Summary: An unexpected blonde headed someone comes back into Ginny's life and reminds her of once was. Rated M for a reason! Full of Lemons and full of smut. G/D and G/V
1. A Naughty Journalist

A/N: I don't own any right to Harry Potter! The characters are not my genius, just the plot . I hope you like it.

Ginny walked happily through Diagon Alley, she headed towards her favorite café shop that was a few shops down from George and Fred's…well now just George's joke shop. She walked into a very cozy café, there was a fire going that warmed the whole place up on this cold winter day. By the fire there was a couch two armchairs on either ends of the couch and a coffee table in the middle. On the other side of the café there were a few tables that sat next to the window.

"Hiya Thomas." Ginny called out when she walked up to the counter; and older man turned around and beamed at her presents.

"Well hello there Ginny!" He smiled. "The usual today?" He asked.

"Of course." Ginny giggled and headed towards her favorite armchair. She placed her bag down next to her and took out her laptop. She started typing away at her new article for her boss. She already graduated from Hogwarts and was now a journalist at the Daily Prophet after she exposed that no good Rita Skeeter to be a fake and a lair. She took up her column for a while until she proved to her boss that she could write for sports. After months of doing articles about boring sports she was about to write exclusively for quidditch. She was just at a quidditch game last night and she wanted to get her ideas down before they ran away form her. '_Viktor Krum wins it for _Bulgaria_'_ Ginny wrote. Before she went to the game she begged Hermione to give her Viktor's number so she could set up an interview with him. Hermione finally gave it to her reluctantly. Ginny saw the jealousy or envy erupting from Harry's eyes as Hermione handed Ginny his number, but Ginny didn't care, that boat sailed away a long time ago. Harry had his chance with her and he blew it, twice. The day before the match Ginny called Viktor and hoped that it was still his number. When he answered Ginny explained who she was and he remembered her immediately and he sound oddly happy to hear from her. They set up a meeting for her to interview him, it was right after the match. Ginny blushed as she remembered last night.

[_Flashback_]

"Hello Viktor it's nice to see you again." Ginny grinned as he came in for a hug and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Ov course! It's alvays a pleasure Jinny." Viktor smiled as they sat on a bench in the mens locker room. He was still sweaty from the match and Ginny couldn't help herself watch the beads of sweat slowly making their way down his chiseled abs. "vats the mattrd?" Viktor asked snapping Ginny out of her trance.

"What? Oh nothing." She smiled. "So another big win for your team." She beamed and got her quill ready.

"Yes, it vas harder then it looked." Viktor chuckled as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

"As a former quidditch player myself I totally understand." She nodded her head. "Some people think that you might be getting too much acknowledgement what do you say to people like that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh those people don't knov vat they are talking about." Viktor threw his hands in the air and smiled. "My team members knov that it takes a team to vin and vith out them I'd be nothing." He explained.

"Very well said." Ginny nodded and made a few notes. "And what about the rumors of Ireland's team cheating? What do you say about that?" She asked.

"No vay! They are great players and they wouldn't cheat at all." Viktor flashed her a charming smile. "And Jinny I didn't knov that you played quidditch." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes at Hogwarts I was a Chaser on Gryffindor's Quidditch team." Ginny beamed. She missed playing real quidditch, sure she Ron and Harry would play ever once in a while but that wasn't enough for a real team and to be up that high on a broom would be amazing. Having the wind in her hair and the small of the clouds, they smelt just like rain. If she ever went that high back at the Burrow her mother would flip and now that she lives in the wizard world part of London there isn't enough room for her to fly anymore, plus it was faster just to use floo powder.

"Ello! Jinny! Ello!" Viktor said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Viktor." She laughed at herself. "I was just thinking about playing quidditch again and flying." She explained.

"Oh you don't do it anymore?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Not as much as I would like. I mean I play a little with my brother Ron and Harry. But nothing major." She shrugged.

"Maybe vhile I am still in tovn I can take you vlying?" He suggested and winked at her. _Wait! Did Viktor Krum just wink at her? No it must have been just a little friendly wink._ Ginny thought to herself. _Since when are their friendly winks?_ Ginny's other half of her brain yelled. _True._ Ginny pondered.

"And how about your love life? My female readers would love to know." Ginny giggled herself. _If he did wink at her more then just friendly then he would flirt with this question._ Ginny thought to herself.

"Vell you can tell your readers that there isn't a special someone in my lifve…yet." He said with another wink and flashed his charming smile. _Ok no that one was not a friendly wink or smile at all!_ Ginny told herself.

"That will please them to know." Ginny flashed a charming smile herself and crossed her legs. She watched as Viktor's eyes followed her leg lift up and back down, his eyes went back up to hers and smiled widely and she smiled back. "When you say yet? Does that mean that you are looking for Mrs. Right?" Ginny asked a little seductively. She always thought of Viktor as the hot athletic type but she never thought that she would actually have a chance with him. He was all over Hermione while he was at Hogwarts for the Tri Wizards Tournament.

"I vouldn't say Mrs. Right, I mean I'm young! I hafe my hole lifve to look forvard to." He laughed. "But Mrs. right nov vouldn't be bad." He smiled and place his hand on Ginny's knee.

"Hmmm." Ginny almost made it sound like a moan as she took some more notes and acted like she didn't feel his hand on her knee. "And what exactly is your type if you don't mind me asking." Ginny asked without looking up from her parchment and quill.

"Ovv that record?" He asked.

"Off the record." Ginny nodded still not looking up.

"Vell young sexy journalist can do the trick." He purred. That's when Ginny looked up and Viktor looked like he was about to pounce on her right there. His hand slid down her knee and followed her leg up to her upper thigh. He lend in with his arm and they were only inches away from each other. "Vell Jinny vat is your type?" He smirked flirting with the bottom on her panties.

"Hmmm, let me see I have many different types of men that I like." She flirted putting down her parchment and quill.

"Really?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, I like the quiet bookworm, the arrogant assholes, the sweet best friend type." She listed off. "And of course the rough athletes." She whispered as she lend into his ear all while making sure that her full breast brushed up against his arm as she did. Ginny lend back and Viktor took her lips and pulled her into his sweaty strong body.

[_End of flashback_]

A waitress who brought her strawberry scone and Earl Grey tea shook Ginny out of her memory. "Thank you." Ginny smiled as the girl place them down on the table in front of her. Ginny shook her head out of her thoughts of Viktor, she knew that it wasn't going to turn into some kind of a relationship but she loved to think about his strong body holding her up against the wall of the locker room. Or the way that his tongue danced with hers and played with her nipples. And the way that told her what to do, she loved it. Ginny was getting wet just by thinking about it again; Viktor wasn't her first, Harry was. They had had what Ginny thought to be rough sex but after they broke up the second time and she was thrown into the arms of a very unexpected person. That's when she learned what real rough sex was and Viktor was up there, it wasn't the roughest but it came as a close second. She had to shake herself out of it again just so she could get back to work, she had to get a rough draft to her boss by tomorrow and he would be pissed if it was late. She picked up her scone and took a bite, she placed it back on the plate and picked up her tea and slowly sipped at it. For the rest of the morning Ginny was working, she only got up once to use the restroom and to order another tea and scone. By 1 O'clock she was done. She had proof read it and e-mailed it to her boss. She closed her laptop and put her notes back into her bag. She stretched within her chair and when she opened her eyes from her stretch she saw a familiar smirk looking back at her.

A/N: Ok this was my first Harry Potter fic and don't worry it'll get to be a Draco/Ginny fic in the next chapter I just wanted to throw a little Viktor action in there. I hope you like it and please R/R


	2. Old Friends Become New Again

"Draco!" Ginny smiled and stood up. Draco smiled back at her and they hugged each other. "It's been too long!" Ginny said as they sat down on the couch. After the war Draco, his mother, and father promised that they were done with the dark arts and said that they would never do them again. Draco started to work with the Order while his father started to work with the left over Death Eaters and was trying to become the next Lord Voldemort. When Draco found out he was disgusted with his father and told the Order. His father and most of his followers were then sent off to Azkaban. Since then Ginny had looked at Draco in a different light. They put what was in the past behind them and became very good friends. It took Ron and Harry a little while to get use to working with him, but they soon became able to stand him being around. The next year at Hogwarts Draco was head boy and Ginny became head girl after Hermione graduated early and left that winter. Draco told her great stories about living with Hermione, things that not even Ginny knew.

Once when he came back from quidditch he heard some moans and he thought that Ron and Hermione were having sex and he tried to ignore it, but when he went up the stairs the door was open a little and he peaked in and her saw Hermione masturbating. Draco turned back to go into his room when he heard her say his name. He thought that she caught her looking in so he turned back to explain himself but when he looked in again she was still masturbating and then she moan his name again. He quickly ran into his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Ginny laughed with Draco as he told the story. He told Ginny that he had no intentions of doing anything with Hermione and it had nothing to do with her being muggle-born, he just never looked at her that way.

"I could ask you how have you been, but who doesn't know what you've been up too." Ginny smiled.

Draco and his business partner Blaise Zabini started a company of new quidditch brooms for the future. Draco laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Business is good though." Draco smiled. "I would ask you about yourself but I read your column everyday." He smiled at her.

"You do?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Of course you're much better then that last idiot who wrote it. You make it seem like I was really there even if I was." He laughed.

"Do you think?" She smiled brightly.

"Would I lie to you?" He winked and they both laughed. Ginny and Draco became very close friends from working together as Heads. She told him stories about Ron and Harry while he told her stories about his childhood. She was there when he found out his father died in Azkaban too. He wasn't exactly sad about it, but angry. At first he was a little upset that his father died, but then he found out that he took his own life he became angry. He wouldn't be mean to her, but to everyone else especially first years he would boss around or yell at. In their common room he would just walk around grumbling under his breath saying 'what a coward he was' or 'he would take the easy way out'. Ginny tired to keep his mind off of it and he appreciated that even though it only worked until she had to go or he went to sleep. Draco was also there for Ginny when she came back to the dorm crying. That was the day that Harry broke her heart again and that's what brought Draco and Ginny together. He comforted her and from that night until the end of the school year they slept together. They never told each other how they felt about one another or about the situation. They were never in an actual relationship and that was ok for the both of them. Not until the last day of school for Draco. Ginny remembers that moment like it was yesterday. Both of their trunks were already down stairs and they just had to make sure they got everything. They stood at the porthole and Draco did something that he never did before he lend in and kissed her. When he pulled away he just smiled at her and winked and that was it. They never kissed outside of the bedroom and that was their first and only kiss that they ever had that didn't lead to snogging or having sex. Ginny sat there for what felt like hours shocked, not until Ron came to see where she was did she come back to reality. Since then Ginny always wondered if that kiss meant anything to Draco too. "So did you see Ireland and Bulgaria last night?" He asked.

"Of course and I got an interview with Viktor Krum." Ginny blushed a little when she said his name.

"Oh." Draco said raising his eyebrow.

"What's with the eyebrow raise?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Draco shrugged. "It's just that it known that Viktor likes to have his fun with female journalists." Draco smiled. "Is it true?" He asked.

"Well what's it to you?" Ginny smiled and blushed again.

"Tsk, tsk little Ginny Weasley." Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Don't you shake your head." Ginny laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"So was it worth it?" He laughed. "Was he all that you dreamt of and more?" He laughed harder.

[_Flashback_]

Viktor slammed Ginny against the wall while her legs were wrapped around his waist. He was pumping into her like crazy. "Oh Gods! Viktor!" Ginny moaned.

"I loves it ven you say my name, Jinny." Viktor growled. Ginny scrapped her nails down his back as he attacked her neck and pounded into her more. "Godz Jinny! Take it!" Viktor yelled slapping her ass.

"Oh Viktor!" Ginny yelled as her walls closed around him.

"Jinny!" Viktor yelled as he cummed too. They both panted leaning against the wall, while Viktor still held her up. Viktor started kissing Ginny's name up and down moaning a little as he went. "Godz Jinny that was amazing." Viktor he breathed into her ear. Ginny just smiled and kept panting. It was great for her, but not amazing. She had much rougher and much better while she was still in school. "Iv I didn't knov any better I vould have thought that you vere a virgin, you're so tight!" He kissed her neck again. Ginny didn't think it was that great but jut to humor him she kissed him hard on the lips just to shut him up.

[_End of Flashback_]

Viktor wasn't the biggest that Ginny had, he was bigger then Harry but Draco was the biggest and so far the best.

"Not exactly." Ginny giggled. Draco looked at her shocked.

"Ginny you really didn't. Did you?" Draco asked.

"Draco don't go on thinking that I'm this shy little innocent girl." Ginny smiled shaking her head.

"Yeah, I guess but I'm just a little shock." Draco shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better I've had better." She winked and Draco did seem like he ease up a little. "Anyway I do have an extra ticket to go tonight's game." Ginny said changing the subject. "It's England verses Brazil." She smiled.

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrow again.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Ginny smiled. "I mean I was going to take Ron or Harry." Ginny shrugged.

"No I'll go!" Draco almost jumped out of his seat. Ginny knew that mentioning Harry's name, he would say yes. Even though Harry and Draco weren't trying to kill each other anymore, they still didn't like each other that much. Most of their interactions were making everything into competitions between one another.

"Good!" Ginny smiled widely. Suddenly Draco's beeper went off. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. "YOU have a muggle beeper?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, Blaise talked me into it, so when we're in the muggle world we can contact each other." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry though I have to go, apparently it's a an emergency." Draco smiled and put down some money on the table.

"Ok meet me at the stadium at 7." Ginny called out as Draco was walking towards the door. He turned around and waved as he left.

"Was that just Draco Malfoy?" The waitress asked as she came to pick up his tea and his money.

"Ummm yeah." Ginny said a little uncomfortable.

"Gods what I would do to that man." The waitress said looking at the door. For some reason Ginny felt this thing from the pit of her stomach She wanted to tell the waitress to back off, but she didn't.

Since Ginny was done with her work she went over and visited George for a bit. Even though he had Angelina and that they were expecting a baby boy, Ginny still felt that George was lonely ever since Fred died. After that she went to visit her mother at the Burrow. She hadn't been there for a few days and her mother made sure that she reminded her as many times as she could while Ginny was there.

"Ok mom I'll make time to come and see you more, but I have to go get ready for work." Ginny sighed as she was trying to head for the fireplace and grabbed some floo.

"Work? I thought that you said that you finished your work early this morning." Molly said putting her hands on her hips.

"I did mom but I also told you that there's a quidditch game tonight that I have to go to." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's right! And you're going with Draco Malfoy right?" Molly smirked taking her hands off of her hips.

"Yes mother we're going as friends." Ginny smiled and stepped into the fireplace. "32 Lovett Lane!" She yelled and she was back at her place.

Ginny stood outside the ticket booth of the stadium waiting for Draco. She wasn't nervous that he wouldn't show because that just wasn't like him and she knew that he was probably working late. Suddenly she felt a strong arm pat her on her shoulder, she turned around and silver eyes were smiling back at her. "Well someone is running a little late." She joked.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and brought her into a hug. "Blaise just wouldn't shut-up." He explained. He was wearing a black pea coat with khakis, Ginny could see a little bit of a light blue sweater under his coat, the color brought his eyes out and he looked gorgeous.

"No it's ok." Ginny smiled. "Shall we?" She asked headed towards the box seats entrance.

"Wow these are great seats." Draco said smiled looking around.

"Wow! I impressed Draco Malfoy." Ginny giggled.

"Not even a Malfoy could get good seats like these." He smiled at her. Ginny took her coat off and reveled a V-neck wrapped silver dress that ended at the top of her knee. She had Slytherin green peep toe shoes and Slytherin green bracelets and an emerald necklace. Draco looked at her in shock she looked amazing.

"Those colors look good on you, maybe you should have been a Slytherin." Draco finally said as he realized that he was staring at her for too long.

"I thought that you would like it." She laughed. They spent the rest of the night yelling at the refs and laughing about old times while they sipped butterbeer, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Wow that was a ridiculous game!" Ginny yelled making some notes on her parchment.

"Are you going to put me into your article?" Draco asked smiling as they walked out of the stadium.

"Of course, I'll write that while the game was exciting; the most entertaining part of the night was having the wonderful company of the one and only Draco Malfoy." Ginny grinned.

"Why thank you." Draco bowed slightly. "But you know the night doesn't have to end." He nudged her.

"What are you implying?" Ginny asked a little shocked. Draco hasn't ever made a move on her since Hogwarts.

"Well you didn't eat anything while we were there, why don't we go and have dinner?" He suggested.

"Oh yes please! After my twelve game I can't stand stadium food." Ginny grinned.

"Ok then, I know of a great place." Draco smiled and took a hold of Ginny's hand and they disappeared.

They appeared in a small restaurant. It wasn't as fancy as Ginny would have thought that it would be. There weren't any lights, just candles floating around the room and over the tables.

"Mister Malfoy! It's nice to see you again." A waiter smiled and showed them to a table. "What can I get you two?" He asked.

"I think a bottle of Orvieto Classico." Draco smiled at Ginny and she nodded her head.

"I'll get that for you two." The waiter said and walked away.

"You come here a lot?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah since I found it I would come here at least twice a week." Draco nodded. "Still haven't gotten the whole cooking thing down." He smirked.

"Don't tell my mom that, she'll send over months and months worth of food." Ginny smiled.

"In that case maybe I should." He laughed. "How is your mother by the way?" He asked.

"She's very well. When I told her that I was going out with you she made me promise to give you her love." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well that's nice. Tell her that I miss her too." He winked.

"So what's so good about this place?" Ginny asked.

"The food reminds me of the food mother use to make…well not my mother but yours." He smiled. "You should tell her that too so then she would defiantly send me something." They both laughed. The night went on and they talked about everything form George and Angelina to Ron and Hermione and the most recently couple Blaise and Padma Patil which neither of them saw coming.

"And hears the check." The waiter said placing the check down. Both Ginny and Draco's hand landed on it and they looked at each other.

"Draco I got this." Ginny smiled.

"No Ginny I insist." Draco smiled back.

"Draco I brought you out tonight please let me." Ginny glared at him.

"But I brought you to this restaurant." Draco glared back.

"Draco please I make good money so I can pay for things like this." Ginny said almost ripping the check out of his hands.

"And Ginny this is my own hard earned money and I want to pay for this." Draco said actually ripping the check out of Ginny's hands. Draco put down a bill in the pocket and handed it back to the waiter. "You are so stubborn sometimes." Draco shook his head.

"Oh and you listen so well." Ginny rolled her eyes back as she stood. Draco took her hand into his and turned her around to face him.

"Ginny I didn't mean to sound like an ass or anything. It's just like what I said, I don't and haven't use my family money since I graduated. I find it better when I use the money that I earned not the money that I just so happen to be born into." He explained.

"Draco I understand that, I really do. It's just what you said I can be a little stubborn." Ginny smiled and nudged him in the stomach. "Come on." She smiled and pulled him to the exist.

"Well this was fun." Draco winked.

"Yeah even the last part." Ginny smiled and they went in for a hug. Ginny hugged him tightly and she smelt his cologne. It smelt like after it rained plus some kind of a spice. Even after being with him for a whole year she never could figure out what it was, but she didn't care she loved it either way. "Do you want to come back to my flat for some coffee?" Ginny blurted out. Draco pulled back and smiled at her. "And you can see Luna again." She added.

"Yeah sure that would be fun." He smirked and Ginny's knees went weak. She smiled back at him and took a hold of his forearm and they were gone. They reappeared in Ginny's kitchen. For London it was a pretty spacious flat for two people. It was a two bedroom and they had a guest room too. There was a living room, a kitchen, one and a half bathroom, and a small dinning room.

"Luna! Luna!" Ginny called out walking into the living room and Draco followed. There was a note on the table and Ginny picked it up.

_Ginny,_

_I have lost my favorite pair of shoes; I think the nargles must have taken them. But then I remembered that I had them the last time we were at Harry's flat so I went over to see. Harry said that he would help me so don't wait up and don't worry._

_Luna._

_P.S. Watch out for the nargles though! _

Ginny giggled looking at the note and took off her coat as she placed the note down back on the coffee table.

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"She's 'looking for her shoes' at Harry's." Ginny smiled and hung up her coat. "May I take your coat?" She asked and took his coat and hung it up.

"Why do you say it like that?" Draco asked sitting down on the couch.

"Because Luna didn't lose her favorite shoes, I have them in my room." Ginny smiled. "I wore them yesterday and I even asked her." She explained.

"So why would she lie?" Draco asked still confused.

"Because they are bad at keep their secret relationship a secret." Ginny smiled and sat down next to Draco.

"What?" Draco almost laughed.

"Yeah I was shocked just as much as you were. Ron doesn't believe me but Hermione does." Ginny grinned.

"Have you asked either of them?" Draco asked scooting a little closer to her. _Wait did he just move over? No maybe he wasn't comfortable._

"No, Harry won't tell me and Luna likes to be a bit private when it comes to her relationships." Ginny explained.

"He's still weird around you?" Draco asked getting a little stiff like he usually does when Harry's name is brought up.

"Who Harry?" Ginny asked even though she knew the answer. Draco smiled and nodded. He then lend back and put his arm around the back of the couch which so happened to be around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah he looked jealous when Hermione gave me Viktor's number." Ginny laughed but Draco didn't join her. Ginny realized and she stopped abruptly.

"He would have been crazy if he didn't." Draco said and turned away from her. Ginny couldn't believe it, was Draco jealous of Viktor? She knew that he wasn't fond of Harry but she always thought that it was because of what he did to her. Now she was thinking that maybe he didn't like Harry because he was jealous of Harry. No that can't be right, he had never shown her any signs of liking her more than a friend or a good lay, which Ginny was fine with…maybe a year ago but after tonight she was rethinking it.

"Does that really bother you?" Ginny asked shocked.

"What? Krum and you?" He asked.

"Yes." Ginny said plainly. "I mean I know you don't like his team, but he's not that bad of a guy." Ginny shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if it was Krum." Draco said and paused. "I wouldn't want to know about anyone." He whispered. That totally shocked Ginny.

"What?" Ginny breathed.

"I wouldn't want to know about any of your…conquests." Draco almost spat out.

"Conquests?" Ginny laughed nervously. "Listen Draco, I'm not the one who has the title of Sex God of Slytherin." Ginny said slowly.

"I didn't give myself that name." He interjected quickly.

"But you owned up to it over and over and over again." Ginny said a little mad.

"You didn't seem to mind it." He snapped.

"Is that what this is about?" Ginny gasped. "What's it to you whom I sleep with anyway?" Ginny snapped crossing her arms.

"Because." He said and stopped before he said anything else.

"Because of what?" Ginny asked a little softer. "Draco answer me." Ginny yelled. Draco stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Draco!" Ginny yelled following him down the hall. Draco paused and turned back to her. "For god sakes Draco I will stupefy you." Ginny growled.

"You wouldn't." He growled back. Ginny snorted back.

"Just try me." She grinned. There was a very long pause and they both just stared at each other.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." He sighed rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you kidding Draco I totally want that." Ginny grinned. "You're the one who is acting weird and won't tell me what's you're talking about." Ginny stomped her foot.

"Jesus Gin I don't think that you understand." Draco almost yelled walking over to her.

"Then tell me Draco! Tell me what's going on inside your head!" Ginny yelled they were only inches away from each other.

"God! It's because I don't like the thought of you being with someone else!" Draco yelled. They both froze, neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other speechless.

"Why-Why not?" Ginny finally stuttered out.

"I think it's obvious Gin." Draco whispered looking into her milk chocolate eyes.

"Well I think that maybe you should elaborate." Ginny breathed. Draco slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her into him. Ginny didn't say anything or try to pull away. He cupped her face with his hand and looked deep into her eyes. Ginny closed her eyes and just as she did she felt hard strong lips against hers. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and Ginny moaned softly. Draco backed her up to the wall, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him more into the kiss. Draco pulled back and looked at Ginny.

"Was that elaborate enough?" He asked and she smiled.

"Draco." She whispered but Draco stopped her with another kiss. Ginny pushed his body away from her and he looked back at her in shock. "Draco." She whispered again.

"I thought that this is what you wanted." He said still shocked.

"It is." Ginny breathed. "But I don't want it to be just this." She shook her head. "We went 6 months of just sex and nothing else, and I don't want just that anymore." She explained. "I want something more." She breathed and stared at him. She was waiting for him to pull away and to walk out of her life forever.

"Ginny." Draco finally breathed. "What did you think our last kiss at Hogwarts was for?" He asked.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"You don't remember?" Draco shook his head and looked down at his shoes.

"What no! No I remember! I think about it almost everyday since it happened." Ginny said quickly and she regretted right after she said it. She started to blush, she felt like an idiot. Draco just smiled and rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"I love it when you blush." He whispered. "And I kissed you that day hoping that it gave you a sign saying that I do care for you more then just sex." He explained. "Obviously it didn't translate that well." He sighed. "When you didn't show any signs of wanting anything more or to have anything to do with me that summer I tried to put you out of my mind. Which didn't last long so I filled my day with work, I worked, worked, and worked some more. Then Blaise made me go out on a few dates but no one compared to you." He smiled at her.

"You went out with other girls?" Ginny asked a little hurt.

"Yes, but I just told you that Blaise made me." Draco smiled rubbing her cheek.

"Did you sleep with any of them?" Ginny asked, wondering why because she didn't want to know the answer. Draco hesitated and took in a deep breath. "I think I can guess the answer." Ginny said turning away from him.

"Gin. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that." He lend in and laid his head on her shoulder.

"And I can't exactly be mad at you since I did the same." Ginny sighed and lifted his head. "You really couldn't stop thinking about me?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I even owled your mom and asked you where you liked to go, that's when she told me about the café. She said you go there almost everyday. I went there hoping to see you but at the same time I was terrified to see you again. But when I saw the smile on your face when you saw me, that was it I knew that I had to have you again. I wanted to make you smile like that all the time." Draco explained and rested his forehead on hers.

"You called my mom." Ginny giggled. Draco laughed himself and cupped her face again.

"Yes, I was that desperate." He smiled.

"So you stalked me today." She laughed again. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed too.

"Yes, I'm just a creepy desperate stalker." He said sarcastically.

"So." Ginny smiled at him. "You couldn't stop thinking about me?" She asked.

"For every moment of everyday." He whispered and ran his fingers through her hair again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…Gin will you go out with me?" Draco smiled and rolled his eyes a little as he asked the question.

"Mmmm let me think." Ginny smiled and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Gin." Draco whined.

"Of course I will." She smiled and Draco picked her up and spun her around in the air.

"Mmmm did Luna say when she would be coming back?" He asked putting her back down and raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing her, she'll be there until later tonight." Ginny grinned.

"So we'll have the flat to ourselves?" He asked. Ginny giggled and started to pull Draco into the bedroom.

A/N: I know that there wasn't a lemon in this one, but the next one will have a lot of smut and lemons so don't worry. Tell me if this was too cheesy too, Draco pouring his heart out? I don't know if I like it…but please R/R


	3. Caught!

A/N: OK so this is going to have lemons and they are going to be very smutty. If you don't like it then don't read it. And thank you all for your reviews! It makes me feel like I'm actually doing a good job and this is my first Harry Potter fic. And I have to say reading all of the other Harry Potter fics helped me a lot on how I would want my characters to act like so this isn't all of my genius. Thanks again!

Draco had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist attacking her neck with small bites and kisses as they walked to the bed. They stopped at the foot of the bed and Ginny turned around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately running her hands in blonde hair. Ginny moaned within their kiss and Draco pushed them down on the bed. Ginny kicked off her shoes as Draco did the same not breaking their kiss. The only time that they did was when Ginny was pulling his shirt over his head. Draco reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress and just as slow pulled it over her head. Draco looked down at her body and he was in shock of how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a little piece of cloth that was could be called a thong and a thin lacey pink bra. Draco looked up at her and she bit her bottom lip that drove him crazy. She lend into him and started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. Draco pulled them down showing his light blue boxers making his eyes pop with color. He pulled her towards him and roughly pulled her onto his lap as he kissed the tops of her breast and kneaded the other. Ginny moaned as Draco kissed and nipped at her skin. He slowly push down her one strap and then the other. He reached around the back and unclasped and pulled her bra off releasing her full breast into his hands. He lend down and engulfed one of her nipples into his mouth making Ginny throw her head back and moan loudly. Ginny grabbed the sheets as she tried to hold back another moan, she ran her fingers through his hair pulling a little as he bit down. She lend down to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe as he sucked on her nipple. Draco looked back up at her and cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly but tenderly kissed her. Ginny pulled back and nuzzled his neck, kissing up to his ear.

"I want it rougher." Ginny hissed into his ear. Draco pulled back and looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He growled. Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Like this?" Draco asked and slapped her butt.

"Mmmm harder." Ginny moaned.

"Well how about this?" He asked slapping her harder.

"Much, much harder." Ginny hissed and kissed his neck. Draco smirked again and pushed her off of his lap, he took her by the waist and threw her across his lap onto her stomach.

"How about this?" He hissed and brought his hand back and it came slamming down onto her butt. Ginny moaned in pain and pleasure. "Did you like that?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed as he brought his hand back again and brought it back down with the same force, Ginny cried out.

"Have you been a naughty girl?" Draco asked lending down to her ear.

"Yes." Ginny breathed again.

"How naughty?" Draco smirked and slapped her ass two more times before she answered.

"Very naughty." Ginny moan as Draco squeezed her ass before slapping it again. Draco took his other hands and rubbed her cheek as she kissed it softly. He took two fingers and flirted with her lips before she took them in and acted like she was sucking him off. Draco grew hard under her and she knew it.

"Gods Ginny." Draco moan and slapped her ass again. "Are you sore yet?" He smirked. Ginny didn't say anything she just shook her head while she still sucked on his fingers. Draco smiled and spanked her again and again. "How about now?" He asked roughly. Ginny pushed out his fingers and shook her head again with an evil smile. Draco smiled back and brought his hand back farther and it came slamming down on Ginny again forcing a cry of pleasure from her mouth. Draco pulled back his hand and her juices were dripping off of her fingers and onto his lap. He moan as he licked it off his fingers and pulled her back up to him, forcing his tongue into her mouth. "God you taste good." He moan between kisses.

"You call that rough?" Ginny smirked pulling away and winking at him.

"You want more?" Draco growled pushing her down to the bed again. He pulled down his boxers revealing his member, which was much bigger then Ginny remembered. Draco smirked as he watched her look at it in awe. "Are you sure that you can handle it?" He smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure." Ginny grinned and tried to sit up. Draco pushed her back down and flipped her over onto her stomach again. He pulled her up onto all fours and plunged into her making them both moan out loud in pleasure. Draco thrusted hard into her as he slapped her ass again and again forcing screams from Ginny.

"Gods Gin! Take it you naughty girl!" Draco yelled as he spanked her harder and harder. Draco grabbed her shoulder as his other hand gripped her hips and slammed them into him. Ginny moaned loudly grabbing the sheets of the bed as her walls started to tighten around Draco. Draco grabbed some of Ginny's hair and pulled back as he pounded into her.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as she cummed. Draco felt her walls contract around him and he couldn't stand it any longer and he climaxed too.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled and thrusted a few more times spilling his seed in her. They both collapsed next to each other panting and breathing hard. They didn't say anything for a while until Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him kissing her deeply. "Was that rough enough for you?" He smiled tapping her butt a little. Ginny winced a little when he did. "What? Did I do it too hard?" His smile faded and he looked worried.

"No, I loved it." Ginny smiled. "I'm just a little sore." She giggled.

"Next time I won't do it as hard." He smiled and kissed her.

"No I liked the way you did it." Ginny objected. Draco chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ok if you insist." He smiled. Ginny turned around and pushed her butt into his hips. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled against her kissing her neck. Ginny pushed her butt against his hips more and Draco growled in her ear. "If you do that too much, it might get you into trouble." He growled.

"If you haven't notice I like getting in trouble with you." Ginny said seductively. Draco moan in her ear as he grinned his now hard member against her.

"I swear Gin, you'll be the death of me." Draco smiled.

"At least you'll die happy." Ginny smiled as she turned around to face him again. Draco laughed and then took her lips for himself. Draco caressed her arm and traveled up and down trailing her lines and across her stomach. Ginny bit his bottom lip almost begging for him again. Draco climbed on top of her slowly and slid himself into her again. They both moan in pleasure. Draco kissed her jaw line and down her neck as he thrust in her in and out. This wasn't as rough as the first time, it was much more sensual and tender. Ginny moaned as Draco caress one of her breast and bit her neck. "Draco." Ginny moan and ran her finger through his beautiful blonde hair. "Oh God Draco." Ginny breathed again.

"Gods Gin! You're so tight." Draco breathed and started to quicken his pace and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Draco I'm going to cum." Ginny breathed digging her nails into his back.

"Ginny." Draco panted and griped Ginny's hips as tight as he could as he pounded into her as Ginny moan and withered beneath him.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as she and Draco climaxed at the same time. Draco collapsed onto Ginny as they both panted together. He kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings that made Ginny giggled. He pulled out and fell to the other side of the bed. Ginny rolled over to him and laid her head on his chest. They didn't say anything as she made circles on his stomach until they both feel asleep.

Ginny woke up smiling. She rolled around with her eyes closed looking for the warm body that she was aching for; but she found none. She sat up surprised she looked around the room and all of Draco's clothes were gone. She looked over to her nightstand to see what time it was and there was a note blocking her clock. Ginny picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up. I wished that I didn't have to, but I had to go back to my flat and head off to work. If I didn't Blaise would send out a search party. I hope that you don't have any plans tonight. I'll owl you later today about the plans. Have a good day and I'll see you later tonight._

_Draco._

Ginny folded the note back up and smiled to herself. She hopped up off of her bed and put on some pajama pants, a tang top, and a zip up sweat shirt. She skipped out of her room and flopped onto the couch, she didn't even care that her butt was still a little sore. She had a stupid smile plastic on her face.

"Good afternoon." Luna said coming down from the hallway.

"Good afternoon indeed." Ginny jumped up from the couch and danced around Luna headed towards the kitchen. Luna followed Ginny into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Luna smirked leaning against the doorframe.

"Why yes I had a good night." Ginny smiled pouring herself a cup of tea.

"So the quidditch game was fun?" Luna asked.

"Oh my god it was crazy! The refs needed to get their eyes checked out." Ginny yelled putting honey into her tea.

"And Draco was nice company?" Luna asked raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"Draco? He was nice to you right?" Luna asked.

"Oh, oh yeah of course." Ginny smiled and almost blushed as she passed Luna to head back to the living room. Luna followed as she watched Ginny walk down the hall with a little bounce in her step.

"That's good. He seemed to have a good night too." Luna said nonchalantly and waited for Ginny's responds.

"What?" Ginny yelled turning around and faced Luna. Luna smiled widen as she saw Ginny's expression of shock.

"Yeah he seemed very happy as he was coming out of you room this morning. We caught up for lost times but then he had to go to work." Luna smiled and sat down on the couch acting like the whole conversation was a normal one.

"Luna I can totally explain." Ginny said sitting down next to Luna who still looked totally calm.

"I hope you can. I mean I don't mind catching up with Malfoy, it's just weird when it's 9 O'clock in the morning and I'm still in my pajamas." Hermione said as she was coming down the hall from the guest bedroom.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ginny gasped.

"Oh, Ron and I had another one of our little fights." Hermione shrugged. "Luna said I could stay here, I just could not go back to our flat." She shook her head. Hermione and Ron were engaged and the wedding was only weeks away. They have been getting into more and more fights recently, but Ginny's mom said that that's usual for couples to fight so close to the wedding; and that it's just their nerves. _Good now she's thinking about her own problems and she will stop asking questions about Draco and me. _Ginny thought. "And don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do." Hermione grinned. "I may have my own problems but I still want to know what's going on between Malfoy and you." She added. _Malfoy_… Only Ginny and Luna actually call Draco by his first name the other just called him Malfoy. It didn't really matter he still called them by their last names too, besides Ginny and Luna. He usually uses some more venom when he calls Harry though.

"So you guys just woke up and saw Draco here this morning?" Ginny asked. She hoped that that's all that they saw, because then she could lie and say that he stayed over but on the couch and he was in her room leaving the note.

"No, what we saw was him leaving your room without a shirt on." Hermione said with her hands on her hips looking juts like her mother who was about to scold her.

"Oh." Ginny just said she didn't know what to say. _Wait why am I trying to hide this? I'm a grown woman and Draco and I are going out now! I've done nothing wrong._

"Look Gin, I'm not going to jump to conclusions even though I know I should when it comes to Malfoy." Hermione said sitting down next to Luna looking more like a friend than a mother. Ginny relaxed more and looked both of the girls in the eyes.

"Ok I'm not going to lie to you guys, Draco and I slept together." Ginny said plainly and she heard Hermione take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But it's not what it looks like." Ginny added quickly.

"Then what is it?" Luna asked all dreamy like.

"We're going out." Ginny shrugged.

"What do you mean you're going out?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I mean after we went out last night we went to dinner and caught up. Then we came back here for some coffee and…well we discussed some things." Ginny was trying to explain without telling them about Viktor; Hermione would freak out.

"What kinds of things?" Hermione pried.

"Like our feelings for each other, it got a little heated." Ginny sighed remembering their little fight.

"And then you slept with him?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Ginny smiled. "I mean no!" She corrected herself. "No, after we fought he then told me his feelings for me and then asked me out." Ginny explained more.

"And then you slept with him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny rolled her eyes. _Is that the only thing that they will take from this conversation?_ Ginny thought.

"Do you like him?" Luna asked curious.

"Yes of course I like him Luna!" Ginny said shocked.

"Well were did this come from? I just thought that you guys were friends. How did it lead here so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Ginny paused, she wasn't sure if she should tell them about Hogwarts. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Do you remember the night that Harry broke up with me, the last time." Ginny asked opening her eyes.

"Yes of course! Ron owled me right away, he said that you were heart broken." Hermione said and then took a glace at Luna whom seemed a little embarrass.

"Yes I remember the next day when you told me." Luna whispered but won't look at Ginny.

"Well after I left the common room I went back to the Heads dorm." Ginny paused and took in a deep breath again. "And Draco was there, I couldn't control my sobs and when I walked in he stopped me and asked me what was wrong. I could barely speak but he got the jist of it and consoled me." Ginny paused again.

"Oh and that's when you got your crush?" Hermione asked.

"Well not exactly. We stayed up talking after I calmed down and we kinda kissed." Ginny almost whispered.

"You guys kissed!" Hermione almost yelled. Ginny didn't know if it was out of jealousy or shock.

"Yeah and kind of had sex." Ginny whispered again.

"Oh my gods Ginny!" Hermione said covering her mouth out of shock.

"Is that why you seemed fine after Harry broke up with you?" Luna asked in a state of shock. Ginny just nodded.

"I'm not saying that it still didn't hurt and that I didn't have any feelings for Harry, Draco just helped me." Ginny smiled remembering not their nights of sex, but the time before and afterwards. They would stay up for hours just talking like they were old friends, who happened to be naked together and have sex with each other.

"Gin, that's not the way that Harry and Ron are going to take this." Hermione said shaking her head.

"No! You can not tell them!" Ginny yelled.

"What? Gin I cannot not tell Ron!" Hermione protested.

"You have too Hermione! I'll tell them, but not now! They would go crazy and try to kill Draco!" Ginny begged.

"Gin their going to want to kill Draco no matter what." Luna gracefully pointed out.

"I know, but…I'll be honest I don't know where this will lead and those three just got to be civil with each other. If this doesn't work out then they will never be friends." Ginny protested.

"Gin I don't think they will ever be friends." Hermione almost laughed.

"I know I don't think so either, but you never know." Ginny shrugged. "I just want some time to see where this is going." Ginny sighed.

"So you don't think Draco feels the same way?" Luna asked.

"No it's not that." Ginny shook her head. "I mean Harry had feelings for me and not until 6 months in did he realized that I wasn't what he wanted, I mean he wanted just to be friends. I feel that most relationships are like that. So just give me six months." Ginny explained. Luna looked at Hermione and she looked back unsure. "Please guys." Ginny begged.

"Alright you have six months." Hermione said against her better judgment. "But please don't have me help lie to you." She added. "Ron and I don't need more to fight about." She shook her head.

"Oh no I promise!" Ginny said holding up her right hand. "And if they find out sooner I'll take all of the blame, I mean I won't tell them that you two knew." She added.

"Ok, and tell _Draco_." Hermione said a little sarcastically. "That if he hurts you, I won't tell Ron but he'll have to deal with the smartest witch of our age." Hermione threatened. Ginny had to laugh a little but she nodded her head and hugged her friends.

"Thank you guys!" She smiled and skipped to her room.

It had been 4 months now that Draco and Ginny have been dating and it felt like they were back at Hogwarts. Most nights they would have sex and then stay up for an hour or two talking. In the middle of one of their talks Draco's muggle cell phone went off. He checked the number got up and went into the living room.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked sleepily as he walked back in.

"Blaise. He was a little intoxicated." He joked and Ginny had to smile. He climbed back into bed and they drifted off to sleep. It was Saturday so Draco was actually there when Ginny woke up. She loved weekends for that reason. Draco was still sleeping but she slipped on her pajamas and headed to the kitchen to make some tea for her and coffee for him.

"Hey Ginny." Luna smiled.

"Hi Luna." Ginny said sleepily.

"How was the society function last night?" Luna asked.

"It was boring at times but good." Ginny smiled. Ginny never lie to Ron or Harry or any of her family when they asked her what she did the night before. She always said she went to a quidditch game with Draco. Or if it was one of his society functions she just told them that he needed a date and she wasn't busy. Once Ron muttered some thing to the affect of "Why doesn't he take someone else for a change." Which set off another Weasley fight between them that only their mother could stop. Harry even seemed annoyed by the amount of time she was spending with Draco even though he and Luna were always out together. Draco didn't mind that Ginny told Hermione and Luna and he was actually relieved when she told him that she wasn't going to tell Ron and Harry. The secret relationship part was only on Ginny's side though. Draco took her out and showed her off to his clients, employees, and the socialites of London. Blaise and Padma had even had a double date with them, which ended when Draco and Blaise tried to race each other on one of their new brooms and both of them lost control of their turbo speed and almost collided with each other.

"How was your date with Harry?" Ginny asked. Luna had finally told Ginny and Hermione about her and Harry a few weeks after Ginny told them about Draco. After she told them she and Ginny had a long talk about Harry and Ginny explained how she have not and does not have any more feelings for him besides brotherly feelings. "It looks like things turned out well for you since you're still wearing the same clothes from last night." Ginny nudged Luna. Luna smiled and blushed a bit. Luna still wasn't comfortable enough to talk about her sex life with Harry even though she knows that it wouldn't bother Ginny. Ginny knew that it was just because she was shy, she just hoped that she wasn't that shy with Harry.

"It went well." Luna giggled and headed down the hall with her tea. "Good morning Draco." Ginny heard Luna say in the hallway.

"Morning Luna." Draco muttered. He wasn't a morning person and both Ginny and Luna knew it. Ginny made a cup of coffee for him and placed it on the counter.

"Morning Draco." Ginny said as she heard him enter the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and kissed her neck.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her ear. Ginny giggled and kissed him before he pulled away and took his coffee. "Coffee for me? You shouldn't have." He smirked, well as much of a smirk that anyone could get from him in the morning. Ginny turned towards him and stared at the god before her. He was only in his pajama pants as usual. He had pale beautiful skin and muscular arms. His chest and abs were like rock and every time Ginny looked at him she felt herself get a little wet.

"And have you stalk around here muttering to yourself all angry like until you got a cup?" Ginny laughed and took a sip of her tea. "I rather not." She added. Draco smirked at her again and stretched.

"Its not my fault that caffeine makes me nice while the sun waking me up doesn't." He joked. He turned his back to her to put some more sugar in his coffee and Ginny could see all of his scars. Most of them weren't from the war; most of them were from his father who had beaten him when he was younger. Most people didn't know that, he usually told them that they were from the war or he had a bad flying accident. Ginny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly kissed a few of them. Draco chuckled and brought her around and kissed her lightly. "That tickled." He whispered.

"Right I'm sure it did." Ginny smiled and slipped out of his grip. She was about to walk out of the doorway, when he grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her back to him.

"I know that I said that I could stay until noon, but I think I have to go sooner." He whispered rubbing up and down her arm. Ginny turned around a little hurt.

"But you had to leave last Saturday." She protested. "And you weren't even here last Sunday." She added.

"I know babe and I'm sorry I told you that I was." He cupped her cheek.

"What's the excuse this time?" Ginny snapped pulling her face out of his hands.

"It's not an excuse Ginny." Draco said getting angry.

"I'm sure. I'm sure something so important just popped right up and now you have to go and fix it!" Ginny yelled.

"What are you talking about Gin?" Draco yelled back.

"I'm talking about how you always having to go suddenly, you always get a secret phone call and bang you're gone!" Ginny said stomping her foot. "So what is it this time? Huh? Blaise can't take a shit without you?" She yelled sarcastically.

"It's my mother!" Draco yelled. "It's my mother ok! Today would have been her and my father's 27-marriage anniversary! And she gets a bit depressed around this time!" He yelled at her. Ginny sighed deeply she felt like a total git.

"Draco I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Whatever." He snapped and crossed his arms and lend against the counter. "Do you really think that I like just leaving like this? After I tell you that I won't." He yelled.

"No Draco I didn't say that." Ginny said in a clam voice. "It's jut annoying that fact that we barely get to spend time with each other." Ginny explained.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I do have a life besides you." He snapped. That was Ginny's last straw.

"Oh and I'm so sorry that I must be such a nuisance to your wonderful life!" Ginny yelled. Luna walked into the kitchen not even paying attention to their fight. This was becoming to be a normal thing for the past few weeks. Ginny and Draco both wake up, their fine and then thy start to fight. They throw around a few words and then they make up. Luna poured herself a new cup of tea and walked out, without being noticed by the couple and without her listening to their fight.

"Gin I never said that!" Draco yelled. "You're always putting words in my mouth!" He yelled.

"It's what you really want to say anyway so I don't know why you don't go ahead and say it!" Ginny yelled walking over to the cabinets. "You can be a real prat you know that." She grumbled.

"Yeah and you can be a real bitch." Draco said under his breath but Ginny heard it. She turned around at him in shock and was about to storm out of the kitchen when Draco grabbed her arm and brought her back in. "Oh no you're not going to run out and lock me out of your room again." Draco said roughly.

"Draco let go of my arm." Ginny said through her teeth.

"No." He said.

"Draco! Let me go!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to!" He yelled back. Suddenly a hand slapped him across the face.

"Let me go!" Ginny yelled. Draco turned his head back to her slowly. Ginny was about to slap him again but he caught her hand and slammed her against the wall.

"You slapped me." He said glaring at her. Ginny didn't say anything but glared right back. His now fiery silver eyes were boring into Ginny as her fiery brown eyes did the same to Draco. They stay that way glaring at each other for a few minutes until Draco's lips came crashing down to hers. A soft moan escaped Ginny's lips as they kissed each other roughly. Draco pressed himself against Ginny making her let out another soft moan.

"You're not a prat." Ginny said through their kisses. "I'm sorry." She breathed as Draco forced his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together before Draco pulled back a little and bit her bottom lip.

"You're not a bitch." He growled dropped her hands and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands ran through his already messy blonde hair. Draco carried her over to the counter and sat her down as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Draco wait." Ginny said pulling him away from her. "We can't Luna's here." She said.

"So." Draco smirked.

"So I'm not about to have sex in the kitchen while my best friends and roommate is in the other room." Ginny smiled and hopped off the counter.

"Fine." He said a little disappointed. "I'll be back later night." He said smiling and kissed her passionately. He pulled back smiling at her and rubbing her cheek.

"You won't be back tonight." Ginny shook her head.

"What? Yes I will." Draco protested.

"No you won't. You have that project to finish and you told Blaise last night that you two will work on it tonight." She explained looking away from him.

"Damn, that's right." He muttered under his breath. "Well then I'll stop by Monday evening." He suggested pulling her into him.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking back at him.

"I promise." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm just going to take a shower. Will you join me?" He winked.

"Draco, Luna's here." Ginny protested again.

"Gin, I'm pretty sure that she heard your loud mouth plenty of times." Draco joked. Ginny pushed him away from her and smiled. She couldn't believe how playful he was being now; his moods change almost as fast as hers do.

"She has not!" Ginny protested. "We always put a silencing charm on first." She added. Draco smirked again.

"Not last week, remember?" He said and Ginny had to think back. They were coming back from the opera, and for some reason they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They got whipped cream and put it everywhere all over each others body, even…

"Oh yeah!" Ginny grinned.

"Exactly." Draco winked and dragged her down to the bathroom.

There was a popping sound and Draco stretched in the middle of the living room. He threw his cloak on the coat rack. "Ginny?" He called out. He walked to her room and opened the door. Ginny was wearing only a violet bra and she laid across the bed.

"You're late." She growled. He quickly walked over to the bed, ripping his clothes off as he made his way.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he captured her lips with hers.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked falling to the bed with him.

"A meeting ran late." He panted and bit her neck. His cell phone started to ring and he pulled back.

"Just leave it." Ginny begged.

"I can't." Draco sighed and shook his head. He found his phone in the pile of his clothes and walked out of her room. Ginny sighed angrily and waited for him to return. Her door was cracked open and she could see him pacing back and forth. She craned her ear so she could hear a little. "Ok, ok. Yes I love you too, bye." He said and he walked back into the room. Jealousy filled Ginny like she never felt it before. _Who was he saying I love you too? He hasn't even said that to me!_ She thought.

"Who was it?" She asked trying not to sound jealous.

"It was just my mom." He growled capturing her lips again and Ginny's heart fell at ease. Draco practically ripped Ginny's bra off as he traveled down her body planting kisses and bit marks on his way down. Ginny moan as he took in one of her nipples and played with her clit.

"Draco." Ginny moaned and ran her fingers through his soft hair, pulling ever so slightly. Draco went back to her lips as he plunged his two fingers into Ginny causing her to cry out.

"Luna's at Potter's right?" Draco asked. Ginny only nodded as she letting out another moan. "Good." He growled and added another finger. Ginny screamed and scratched down Draco's arms causing him to scream as well. Drops of blood fell to the sheets as he attacked her neck and picked up the pace. Ginny bit her lip trying not to yell as her walls tightened around his fingers. "Cum for me baby." Draco growled forcing his fingers deeper and feeling the contractions around them as Ginny climaxed and yelled his name. Draco slid his finger out and smiled as Ginny laid there panting. He looked at his arms now trailing dried blood and smirked at her. "That kind hurt." Ginny smiled and laughed as she pulled his forearm towards her.

"Are you going to make me pay for that?" She asked seductively as she sat up.

"Why don't we save that for another night." Draco said roughly cupping her chin. "I'm sure you'll do something else that calls for a little spanking." He added and tapped her butt a little.

"So what else do you have in mind?" Ginny asked stroking his erection. Draco growled from the action as he closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and pushed her head down a little. "Oh!" Ginny giggled and took his member into her mouth. Draco moaned as her tongue touched the tip of his penis. Ginny bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue all around cause a loud moan to escape from Draco's lips.

"Ginny." He moaned forcing her head down, putting more of him inside of her mouth. Draco reached down and started to knead one of Ginny's breast, pinching her nipples every once in a while. Ginny would moan and the vibrations from her throat drove Draco crazy. "Gods Gin!" Draco moan as she took the rest of him in and massaged his sack. "Gin I'm about to cum." He grunted as he thrust his hips into her mouth. Draco grabbed some of her hair pulling slightly as she quickened her motions. "Gods Ginny!" Draco yelled and cummed in Ginny's mouth thrusting a few more times before he pulled out and fell to the bed. He watched Ginny lick her lips and lay down besides him. He pulled her into him and as he was about to kiss her his phone rang again. They both sighed as Draco sat up and through his boxers on and left the room with his phone in hand. He didn't bother to close the door this time. "Hey." He said. "No, no I'm coming. You said 7 and it's 6:45." He grumbled. "No, it's not going to take me 15 minutes to get there!" He yelled. "Why don't you calm down?" He spat. "Ok fine let me talk to her." He sighed. "Hi sweetie." Draco cooed. Ginny sat up when she heard this, she has only heard him use that voice with her and only when they were alone. "No sweetie I'm coming." He cooed again. "I know I miss you too, don't worry I'll be there." Ginny saw a stupid smile spread across his face. Again a smile that she only thought that she could give him. "Ok don't worry I won't be late I'm leaving now." He chuckled. "Yes I love you too, see you soon." He smiled as he hung up. He walked into Ginny's room with the same stupid smile and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry baby but I have to go." He whispered.

"And where are you going?" Ginny asked a little angry.

"That was just Blaise, some clients NEED to talk to us right now." Draco lied.

"Oh really?" Ginny said angry getting out of bed and put on her clothes, which were a black pair of spandex and a light blue shirt dress. Draco did the same but not as angry as Ginny. _She couldn't believe that he was cheating on her! And was now lying to her right to her face._ "So how long has this been going on?" She finally asked now that she was dress.

"Ummm I guess three weeks, I don't know they came from Japan or somewhere." Draco shrugged pulling his shirt over his head.

"No not your stupid fake clients! I mean the girl that you were just talking too!" Ginny yelled and stormed out of her room.

"Gin what are you talking about?" Draco asked following her into the living room putting his shoes back on.

"Do you think that I'm stupid? Do you really think that I didn't just hear that conversation?" She yelled. "The 'Oh sweetie I'm sorry', 'don't worry I'm coming' I'm not stupid Draco!" She yelled. Draco stood their shocked.

"You heard that?" He asked shifting his weight.

"Yes of course I heard that!" Ginny yelled slipping her Uggs on, she couldn't stand being in the same flat as he was. She grabbed her coat and was about to storm out when Draco stopped her.

"Ginny it's not what you think." Draco shook his head.

"Oh really? Draco I'm not one of your little stupid girls who you can cheat on and then swoon with your words to make me forget what I just heard!" Ginny yelled ripping her hands out of his.

"No Ginny you really don't understand!" Draco ran in front of her to stop her from leaving. He grabbed his own coat and took her forearm. "I should have done this a long time ago." He whispered and they disappeared.

A/N: Oooo I just love cliffhangers. I wonder where Draco is going to take Ginny? And I wonder if he's really cheating on her? The suspense it killing even me! I hope you liked it please R/R!


	4. Answers

A/N: Ok so I couldn't wait to put this one up! I finished it in like two hours and I couldn't wait so have fun!!!

"_Oh really? Draco I'm not one of your little stupid girls who you can cheat on and then swoon with your words to make me forget what I just heard!" Ginny yelled ripping her hands out of his._

"_No Ginny you really don't understand!" Draco ran in front of her to stop her from leaving. He grabbed his own coat and took her forearm. "I should have done this a long time ago." He whispered and they disappeared._

They reappeared in a muggle school hallway. There were lockers on one side, which came up to Ginny's hip while on the other side there were classrooms. "Draco what are we doing here?" Ginny snapped ripping her arm out of his hand. Draco turned to face her and was about to open his mouth when his name was called.

"Uncle Drake!" A small little girl screamed as she ran down the hallway. She had dirty blonde hair and silver eyes just like Draco, but she was wearing what looked like a dirty skirt and shirt and a dirty rag in her hair pulling her hair back. This was not someone that anyone would imagine Draco Malfoy to know let alone to be with. Draco spun around to the little girl with a huge smile on his face as he knelt down and caught the little girl in his arms.

"Keira!" He smiled. "I missed you way too much!" He said pulling her from him and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too Uncle Drake! I'm so glad that you could come!" Her voice was high pitched but sounded like wind chimes. Her big silver eyes looked up at Ginny and they widened. "Oh is she a witch like me?" The little girl whispered to Draco and pointed at Ginny. Draco turned around and looked at Ginny with a smirk.

"Yup, she's a witch too, but remember you can't tell people that." Draco whispered and put his finger on his lips.

"I know. It's a secret. Shhh!" The girl said and put her finger on her own lips. "But who is she?" She asked frankly. Draco smiled at her and stood up and put his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny was still too confused and in shock to remember that she was mad at Draco to pull away.

"This is Ginny." He said proudly and the little girl squealed with excitement.

"I'm going to get mommy!" She screamed and ran off. Ginny finally looked at Draco and he smirked back.

"I told you that I wasn't cheating on you." He whispered.

"Who is she?" Ginny stuttered out.

"She's my niece." Draco smirked.

"You're niece? But Draco you're an only child?" Ginny said she was very confused.

"An only child between my mother and father." He corrected her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. Things were getting more and more confusing as she stood there.

"Draco!" Someone yelled and Draco turned, Ginny saw a tall dirty blonde women walking their way. She had the same pale skin as the little girl and Draco and she had the same silver eyes. She wasn't dressed like the little girl though she had a beautiful plaid pea coat and under neither she was wearing a beautiful light green dress that ended at her knees. She was wearing black knee high boots that met her dress.

"Cordelia." Draco smiled and went over to the women and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. The women's eyes never left Ginny and as Draco pulled away he followed her eyes back to Ginny and smiled too.

"Is this Ginny?" She asked. Ginny was shocked that she knew her name since Ginny didn't know hers.

"Yes." Draco smiled and walked back to Ginny with the women.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Ginny. Draco is always talking about you." The women smiled and Draco pushed her a little when she said the last part.

"Umm it's nice to meet you too." Ginny smiled but she was still very confused.

"I hope that we can talk later, I have to get Keira backstage before the play starts." The women smiled and waved good-bye. Ginny didn't know what else to do but wave back.

"Draco what's going on?" Ginny asked turning towards him.

"Well you see before my parents met, my mother was with a muggle man." Draco said shyly. "He however died leaving my mother pregnant with my sister." He said slowly looking down the hall where the women just left. "My mother didn't tell my father that she was half muggle, when they got married. And Cordelia was much too young to show any signs of magic at the time. She was ten when I was born and the next year when no letter came for her from Hogwarts or anywhere my father started to ask questions. When he found out that Cordelia was half muggle he almost threw us all out. Instead my mother sent Cordelia away to her father's parents. My father said that she was never welcomed in his house and that he didn't want me to even know about her. I guess that's why he drilled into my head that muggle borns were so dirty and disgusting. When I turned fifteen I found out about her by mistake, I didn't know she was muggle born and I begged my mom to take me to her. So secretly I would see Cordelia without my father's knowledge. When I found out that she was muggle born and married to a muggle and my new niece was half muggle, my prejudices just melted away. I felt like I had to keep up the act in school and to my father but when I was with my sister, her husband, and Keira I was finally myself." Draco explained. "And when the war started that's when I told my father that I knew about Cordelia and that I couldn't fight for Voldemort knowing that I was putting Cordelia and Keira's lives in danger. So he threatened me that if I didn't then he would tell Voldemort that they were apart of the Order and have them killed." Draco said balling his hands into fist. "That's just one more thing to add to the list of why my father was a complete and utter bastard." He growled.

"So why didn't you tell me about this before?" Ginny asked.

"Very few people know about her, actually only Blaise does." He smirked. "She didn't want to be known as a Malfoy since she hates my father. And I just wanted them to be safe." He said turning to her. Ginny understood. Now that he was in the Order the underground death eaters would try to hurt him through Cordelia and Keira and they would be defenseless.

"I understand why you don't tell most people, but why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked a little hurt.

"The play is about to start will you all please take a seat?" Someone yelled from the theater. Draco looked back at Ginny.

"Look Gin I will totally explain everything to you, but I promised Keira that I would see her play. She has been practicing for weeks. You can come with me or you can stay here until intermission. You can even go back to your flat and I'll meet you there later." He shrugged and started to walk toward the theater's entrance. Ginny didn't know what to do, so she did what she wanted to do and she ran to catch Draco. She grabbed his hand and they walked into the theater together.

"What play are we actually watching?" Ginny whispered as they sat down next to Cordelia.

"Cinderella." Cordelia whispered. Ginny looked at Draco confused.

"It's a muggle fairytale." He explained. "I don't know what it's about either." He added. The lights dimmed and Keira came out in her dirty clothes and Ginny understood why she was wearing them before. They were her costume for the play. During the first half of the play, Ginny was almost fascinated by the idea of some one having to clean everything by hand, not even house elf did that. She looked at Draco and he even looked memorized by the idea. Ginny however did not like the idea of the fairy godmother and the spell that she was using was totally gibberish. After Cinderella went off to the ball the lights came back up and intermission started. Cordelia was too busy talking to another muggle parent and Draco pulled Ginny into a corner to talk.

"This is a very interesting idea." Ginny said looking back at the theater.

"Yeah it's kind of weird." Draco said smiling. Ginny turned back at him and smiled back. She loved his smile even if she's not the only person who can make him smile like that. She lend in and kissed him lightly. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked. Ginny actually forgot why she was mad in the first place and shook her head. "Gin I didn't tell you about them before because I didn't know how this would end up. I mean all of the other secrets that you know wouldn't bother me that much if others knew. It's just that this one could end up deadly." He explained and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I understand." Ginny nodded her head. "So why tell me now?" She asked.

"Well you thought that I was cheating on you." He chuckled.

"Yeah but you put your family's lives at stake because I thought that you were cheating on me?" Ginny asked not believing it.

"Well no." Draco paused and rubbed Ginny's cheek. "This wasn't the way that I wanted to do it." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny giggled.

"I told you because I'm in love with you." Draco smiled.

"You're what?" Ginny said shocked.

"I know that we've been dating for only a few months." Draco was saying but Ginny covered his mouth with her hand.

"Draco you don't have to explain." She smiled. "I love you too." She removed her hand and kissed him.

"Drake! This is a family setting!" Someone said behind Ginny. She pulled back and turned around to see Cordelia. She had her hands on her hips and she didn't look that pleased.

"I'm sorry Cordelia it was my fault." Ginny piped up. Cordelia looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Now Ginny you don't have to take the blame for my brother." She smiled.

"No really I was the one who did it." Ginny giggled.

"Always thinking that it's my fault." Draco smiled shaking his head.

"Oh shut-up Drake." Cordelia laughed. "Did he finally tell you about us?" Cordelia asked looking at Draco with the famous smirk. Apparently that trait came from his mother's side.

"What? Oh?" Ginny didn't know what to say.

"Yeah I did." Draco interjected.

"I figured that's what was going on. Drake you really shouldn't do that to a girl." Cordelia shook her head. "I mean I know so much about her and she just learned my name." She smiled. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny over to Cordelia by her waist.

"Should I leave you two alone then?" He asked sarcastically.

"If you don't mind." Cordelia said and Ginny's heart almost stopped. What was she going to talk to his sister about.? How they both have a hatred towards Lucius? Draco smiled at his sister and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Be nice." He called back as he walked away. Cordelia linked arms with Ginny and they started down another hall.

"So what did you think?" Cordelia asked. Ginny was very confused. Did she mean the play?

"Well I was a little confused about the whole fairy godmother part but all in all I really like it." Ginny said truthfully. Cordelia laughed out loud it sounded like wind chimes just like Keira's laugh.

"No I mean before you came here." She laughed. "I can only assume that Draco had to cancel a lot of dates with you to see me and Keira." Cordelia explained.

"Oh!" Ginny said finally understanding. "Yes he did have to cancel a lot." Ginny nodded but she wasn't sure if she should tell the truth.

"So what did you think?" Cordelia asked again.

"Well…" Ginny paused. "I thought he was cheating on me." She finally said.

"I would have too." Cordelia nodded. "You must have kept seeing the names Cordelia and Keira pop up on his cell phone a lot." She said.

"Actually I don't understand the whole muggle cell phone thing so I never looked at his." Ginny slipped out. She wanted to kick herself, she must have sounded like an idiot. Cordelia just laughed.

"That's right! If I was a witch I won't use a cell phone either." She laughed. "I would just use my Patry…patron…what is it that you call it?" Cordelia asked. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy she had no idea what she was talking about. "That thing that you guys use to fight off those cloak things?" Cordelia said trying to remember.

"Oh a Patronus!" Ginny smiled.

"Yes I would totally use those instead of a cell phone any day." Cordelia smiled and they turned around as they came to the end of the hall.

"So how old is Keira?" Ginny asked to break the silence.

"She just turned 6 last month." Cordelia smiled.

"And your husband? Where is he tonight?" Ginny asked. She figured that it was safe to talk about him since Draco didn't say anything about them getting a divorce or death.

"He's working late. He's working on getting a promotion." She explained.

"And what does he do?" Ginny asked trying to pry too much.

"He works for GM as a designer." Cordelia smiled. Ginny had no idea what that meant or what a GM was.

"I'm sorry but what is GM?" She asked hesitantly. Cordelia looked at her and just laughed again.

"I'm sorry where is my head! GM is General Motors. It's an auto company, it's based in the States but they have a branch here and Edward designs the new car models." Cordelia explained.

"Oh an auto! Right my father has a flying one!" Ginny almost laugh thinking about how Ron and Harry crashed it into the whoomping willow.

"A flying car?" Cordelia said shocked and stopped walking.

"Yeah." Ginny grinned. "Oh wait their not suppose to do that right?" She asked and Cordelia shook her head and giggled a little.

"You know Ginny you crack me up." She smiled and started to walk again.

"Well I see that you two are just best pals." Draco said walking up to them with Blaise at his side.

"Ginny!" Blaise said surprised.

"Hi Blaise." Ginny smiled. "How's Padma?" She asked.

"Padma? Who's that? Blaise are you keeping secrets from me?" Cordelia asked.

"She's good. And she's a girl that I have been dating." Blaise said shaking himself out of his shock. Draco walked around Blaise and took Ginny's hand.

"I think the show is about to start up again." He said smiling.

"You know, I never thought that I would say this. But talking to a muggle is very strange." Ginny whispered. Draco laughed out loud and pulled her into him for a kiss.

"Yeah I know." He smiled and they headed into the theater. Afterwards they waited out in the halls with the other muggles waiting for Keira. She came running out and into Cordelia's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me?" She screamed. Cordelia laughed as she caught her daughter.

"Yes my dear I saw you, you were amazing!" Cordelia smiled hugging her daughter. She put Keira back down and she ran to Draco.

"Did you like it uncle Drake?" She asked.

"Yes it was a very nice story. It was kind of weird with the magic but you were amazing." Draco smiled.

"I know! I wanted to tell the other kids that I know someone who knows real magic but I didn't." She giggled.

"That's my girl." Draco held up his hand and she gave him a high five. "Keira I want you to meet someone very special to me." He said and turned to Ginny.

"But Uncle Drake I already know that that's Ginny." Keira protested.

"I know that you know who she is, but you two have not formally meet. Even if you know of someone you should always formally meet them before you start talking to them." Draco said and Keira nodded her head he put her down and pulled her towards Ginny. "Ok so Keira Campmen this is Ginny Weasley." Draco introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Keira said and stuck out her hand.

"And it's very nice to meet you!" Ginny smiled and shook her little hand. "Draco you said that she was a little girl. The only thing I see her is a beautiful young lady." Ginny smiled at Draco he winked at her and smiled back.

"Why thank you Ginny." Keira blushed and smiled. "I really like you dress, it looks like something my mom would wear." Keira smiled. Ginny smiled back.

"Why thank you. Your uncle Drake actually got it for me." She smiled. "Doesn't he have good taste?" She asked and winked. Keira smiled and nodded.

"Oh and what? Am I just nothing?" Blaise said from behind Keira. Keira turned around and squealed as she saw Blaise and ran to him.

"Blaise!" She yelled and Blaise lifted her up and caught her in the air. "I didn't know that you were coming!" She laughed.

"Well it was a surprise for you." Blaise laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I hate to break this party up but we have to go." Cordelia said holding Keira's little black pea coat. Both Keira and Blaise groaned like they were little kids. Blaise put her down and help her into her coat.

"Listen next time why don't I bring my broom and then I'll take you up?" He whispered but Cordelia heard him.

"Blaise! That is too dangerous!" She yelled.

"Oh come on Cordelia I'll be careful and if Draco comes then there two people to watch her and if Ginny comes then three." Blaise protested.

"Yes but only two of you play quidditch well." Cordelia protested still.

"What? No Gin plays quidditch." Blaise said.

"I know I was counting Draco and Ginny." Cordelia smiled and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He laughed. "I'll see ya munchkin." He said to Keira and hugged Cordelia.

"It was very nice to meet you." Ginny smiled but Cordelia pulled her into a hug.

"It was nice to finally meet you." She said within their hug. "And Draco! Don't let this one go." She pointed at him.

"Don't worry I plan not too." Draco smiled and took Ginny's hand. Blaise, Ginny, and Draco started to walk down a deserted hallway.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Blaise said.

"Until tomorrow." Draco waved and Ginny and he were gone. They reappeared in Ginny's living room. Ginny took off her coat and hung it up. Draco came from behind her and kissed her neck.

"Don't you have to get up early tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but I can stay tonight." He smiled.

"Now I don't want Blaise to blame me when you're late tomorrow." Ginny giggled as she took his coat and hung it up.

"Please he won't care." Draco rolled his eyes. "I stayed longer tonight than he did anyway." He added and turned Ginny around to face him. "You looked sexy tonight." He whispered.

Ginny laughed. "When?" She asked.

"The whole night, I'm glad that I got this for you." He winked and pulled at her dress. Ginny slipped off her Uggs and spandex as she pulled Draco to her room. "I think you got this for me because it's easy to take off." She smirked as she lifted it over her head and dropped it on her floor. Draco kicked off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt.

"That could be the reason." He said as he scanned her body. He threw his shirt to the floor and worked on his belt and pants as Ginny climbed on the bed waiting for him. "Or it could be because I knew that it would cling to your body so that I can picture you naked without having to think so hard." He growled as he climbed on the bed with her.

"You picture me naked?" Ginny giggled.

"Every second of ever bloody day." He said roughly and took her lips. He pulled her panties down as she slid his boxers off. He grabbed her by the waist and slid into her as he placed her onto his lap. They both moan in pleasure and Draco unclasped Ginny's bra and he watch it fall to the floor before he thrust into her. Ginny moan as he thrust and he took one of her nipple into his mouth causing another moan to escape Ginny's lips.

"Draco." Ginny moan and pulled his hair and he thrusted harder into her. Draco pushed down onto her hips so that he could get as deep as he could as he sucked on her nipple. "Mmm Draco more." Ginny moan out. Draco bit down on to her nipple and slapped her butt a little. "More Drake." Ginny moaned. Draco left her nipple and captured her lips again slapping her butt a little harder.

"I love your tight little ass." He breathed as he slapped it again.

"What the bloody hell!" Someone yelled from the doorway. Both of their heads snapped towards the doorway and Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Harry stood in the living room looking into Ginny's room. They forgot to close the door.

_Fuck!_

A/N: Yes another cliffhanger I know I'm mean. But I hoped that you like what I did. With the whole secret sister thing. I had this idea before and I knew that a lot of people would think that it was his kid and a lot did so I changed it up a little. And the ending was just for some more drama. I love your reviews so keep them up!


	5. The Past Should Stay There

A/N: There won't be any smut or lemons in this one. Sorry to all who are disappointed. Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them up. I'll try to update the next chapter soon I have a good idea of what it's going to be.

"_I love your tight little ass." He breathed as he slapped it again._

"_What the bloody hell!" Someone yelled from the doorway. Both of their heads snapped towards the doorway and Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Harry stood in the living room looking into Ginny's room. They forgot to close the door._

_Fuck!_

Hermione quickly took out her wand and Ginny's bedroom door closed and locked before Ron and Harry could get to the door.

"Fuck!" Ginny yelled. And sighed. Draco lifted her up and pulled out of her and placed her back on his lap.

"Well you said that you wanted to tell them some time." Draco smirked. Ginny smiled and then lend her forehead onto his.

"Yeah, but not like this." She almost laughed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You get your butt out here right now!" Ron bellowed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ginny said over and over.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Draco said trying to make her smile and it worked.

"How are you so calm?" She laughed as she slid off of his lap.

"Your brother and Potter have always hated me. This is nothing new." Draco smiled as he put his boxers and pants on. Ginny put her bra and underwear on and slipped into her robe. She put her hair up in a ponytail and took in a deep breath before she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Ron was pacing back and forth in the living room staring at the door while Harry and Hermione were having a loud conversation in the corner. When Ron spotted Ginny he balled up his fist and started to march over to her before Luna stopped him.

"You! You fucking little git!" Ron yelled and Harry's head snapped over to Ginny. Ginny couldn't believe that Ron had just called her that, until she noticed him pointing and staring at Draco who was now standing behind her. "Take your filthy death eater hands off of her!" He yelled pointing at Draco's hand, which was around Ginny's waist.

"Ron shut-up!" Ginny yelled.

"And you! Ginny! What are you thinking?" Ron yelled.

"We should have known! All of a sudden Malfoy wants to hang out with a Weasley! God why were we so blinded?" Harry yelled now walking over and stood by Ron.

"Do you realize that that he's just playing you!" Ron yelled at Ginny.

"God Ron you have no idea what you're talking about!" Ginny yelled taking a step forward but Draco pulled her back.

"I told you to take your hands off of my little sister!" Ron yelled and almost bowled Luna over but Hermione pulled him back and pushed him back into the corner trying to calm him down.

"I'll take it off when she asks me to." Draco spat.

"You know you have a lot of nerve Malfoy!" Harry yelled almost reaching for his wand. Ginny hoped that Draco didn't notice but she saw that he used nonverbal magic to call for it and it was now in his other hand.

"Oh really? I didn't know that I had to ask permission from you two." Draco hissed.

"He's just going to use you Ginny!" Ron yelled from the corner and Hermione turned his head to face hers again.

"What's it to you anyway Potter?" Draco asked. "Why do you care whom Ginny sees and doesn't?" He asked. Harry's face turned a little pink and he raised his wand a little.

"Because she's like my little sister and I don't want slim like you around her." Harry hissed through his teeth.

"Harry maybe we should go back to your flat." Luna said in a dreamy voice. Harry looked down at Luna and then back up and Draco and then finally his eyes landed on Ginny.

"What do you mean you knew about this!" Ron yelled from the corner and everyone's heads turned.

"Ginny told me about them months ago." Hermione spat.

"And all this time you kept it from me!" Ron yelled.

"Yes Ron because I knew that you would act like this!" Hermione yelled back. Harry turned to Luna and looked into her eyes.

"You knew about this too?" He asked Luna just nodded her head.

"Hermione! Luna! I told you that I would take the fault." Ginny whined. She didn't want to drive any of them apart. Especially Ron and Hermione, they pushed their wedding back when a week before the wedding Hermione's father got very sick. Ever since then they have been fighting more than ever.

"I know Gin, but we didn't think that it would last this long to be honest." Luna said. "And now we actually have come to really like Draco." Luna smiled.

"You what?" Both Harry and Ron yelled.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled looking at Hermione.

"He had changed." Hermione shrugged.

"No he hasn't! Guys like him never change!" Harry said angrily.

"God Harry, Ron if you just actually tried to get to know him then you'll see that what happened in the past should stay in the past!" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Draco's waist. The sight almost made Ron's head explod.

"Even if we tried to be friends with him." Harry said through his teeth. "We will always be reminded of what used to be, and so will he." Harry said and pointed at Draco's right forearm where the dark mark was. Draco turned his forearm so that no one could see it. Ginny knew that that one hurt Draco a lot. He didn't even want to take the mark; Voldemort made him. When Draco was first asked to take the mark he refused. So Voldemort threatened him with his life, but Draco still refused. For some reason still unknown to Draco, Voldemort wanted Draco more than most of his followers. So he than threatened to kill Draco and his mother if he didn't take the mark; saying that he would kill his mother first using the cruciatus Curse on her until she died as Draco watched. What else was Draco suppose to do? Ginny knew that she would do the same thing that he did and take the mark. Lucius didn't even try to plea for his wife's life or for Draco's. And yet another reason why Lucius Malfoy was a complete bastard.

"Harry why don't you know what the hell you are talking about before you jump to conclusions!" Ginny yelled. She hated it when Draco was blamed for things that he barley had any control over.

"What is there to know Gin? He took the mark!" Ron yelled from the corner trying to walk back over to them but Hermione jumped in front of him.

"I don't care I love him!" Ginny yelled and the room fell silent.

"You what!" Ron roared. Harry stood there speechless. Draco tightened his grip around her waist and smiled down at her.

"I'm in love with him." She looked up at him and smiled back.

"Ginny! You're a stupid fucking girl!" Ron roared and kicked the table causing one of it's legs to fall off and it feel to the floor.

"Why? Why am I so stupid!" Ginny yelled almost running over to her brother and decking him but Draco held her back.

"Do you really think that he could even think of the idea of love?" Ron yelled.

"Are you trying to say that I'm incapable of love Weasley?" Draco growled.

"No I know that you can love. You love your looks, yourself, and your money!" Ron spat.

"Watch it Weasley you have no idea what you're talking about!" Draco hissed.

"Like a Malfoy could love a Weasley." Ron said sarcastically.

"You of all people should know that a last name doesn't mean anything." Draco spat.

"So is this just a one way street?" Harry piped up.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco said angrily.

"She has said that she loves you and you have yet to say it back." Harry said sizing Draco up.

"She knows that I love her! I don't need to prove to you that I love her when she already knows it!" Draco yelled this time Ginny was trying to hold him back. Draco's hands balled up in fist and his fist clutched his wand, which Ginny was afraid that he was going to finally use. She pulled him back to the doorway of her room and slowly pulled his wand out of his fist. Harry was about to say something when Luna interrupted him.

"Ron, Harry please. Stop this." Luna said raising her voice. Everyone looked at Luna; they actually never heard her voice higher than her usual dreamy voice. "Draco and Ginny have been going out for months now and he still hasn't left her like you say he will or hurt her in anyway. So maybe just maybe you two can just open your eyes for one minute and see that they are happy together." Luna continued.

"Luna He's Draco bloody Malfoy. This is what he has done with girls. Lead them on telling them stories of dreams and love and then he leaves." Harry said in almost a whisper.

"No Harry that's what Pansy Parkinson said." Ginny interjected. "And she said that 3 years ago. Back when she was still a liar and a slut!" Ginny yelled. She hated Pansy, well…she hated the Hogwarts Pansy that she remembers; it was a bit of jealous since she had been with Draco and it's also because she was very annoying.

"It still stands!" Harry snapped.

"No it doesn't Harry! You of all people better hope that what people say years ago still doesn't stand because if they do than you're a real git!" Ginny yelled and glared at Harry. Harry's face turned red and he looked away from Ginny.

"What do you think mom and dad will say?" Ron grumbled.

"I don't know or care Ron!" Ginny snapped. "Now I will appreciate if you left now." Ginny said as calmly as she could. Neither Harry nor Ron moved an inch.

"Ron come on." Hermione pulled at his robes. Ron first glared at Ginny and then he intensified it when he glared at Draco and than he and Hermione left.

"Harry I think we should leave too." Luna said trying to get Harry's attention.

"Why should we leave you live here too." Harry hissed.

"Because I think that it would be best if I stayed at your flat for the night." Luna said through her teeth, which tripped Harry up again and he looked down at her surprised to see her glaring at him.

"Fine." He mumbled and glared at Draco before he left with Luna.

Ginny finally took in a deep breath and she felt like she wanted to fall to the floor. Draco sighed too and pulled her back to the bed. They both fell to the breath and sighed again. Draco pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered and they drifted off to sleep.

Ginny sighed as she looked at the burrow from a few feet. It was her routine visit with her mother but this time she dreaded it. She knew that Ron had told everyone in her family of what happened and probably dragged her and Draco's name deep into the mud. She sighed again as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She really didn't want to go in, but she knew that she had to some time.

"Gin are you going to stand at the door the whole time or are you going to come in?" She heard George say from inside. Ginny could only laugh; he always knew what to say to make her feel a little bit better. Ginny turned the knob and entered into the kitchen. George, Angelina and the baby, and her mom sat at the table. Ginny was so glad that neither Ron, Harry, nor her father was there.

"Hi guys." She breathed as she closed the door.

"Shhhh! The baby's sleeping." Angelina whispered and stood up slowly and headed into the living room.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.

"It's alright. Baby Fred has just been a bit cranky today." George smiled brightly at Ginny. Something that she didn't expect. Ginny sat down next to her mother who was beaming at her too.

"Did I miss something?" Ginny asked confused.

"So Ron came by yesterday." George smiled. Ginny sighed and waited for the yelling to start. "He ummm…he said that you and Draco were…you know." George winked and smiled at her. Ginny was a little shocked at his reaction, but now that he had said it that way she couldn't look at her mother.

"Well yes. Ronald and Harry did walk in on a private matter." Ginny said trying to stay cool.

"What? Harry was there too!" George yelled laughing.

"George!" Angelina yelled from the living room.

"Ooops sorry babe." He chuckled looking at Ginny.

"Well I didn't find it funny." Ginny said a little angry.

"Yes and that was very rude of both of them to do that." Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny was shocked again and looked at her mother's face. She looked mad, but apparently it wasn't at her. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ginny and smiled sweetly.

"Ron came barging in here yelling and cursing up a storm acting like he just caught Hermione with someone. We didn't even know what he was saying half of the time." George smiled trying to hold back his laugh. "Hermione had to translate and when she wasn't doing a good enough job, Ron yelled everything again a little more clearer." George explained.

"Oh and by the way darling. It wasn't a secret that there was something going on between the two of you." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well ever other day you two were either going to a quidditch game or to the opera you were practically inseparable. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She laughed.

"Apparently it does since neither Harry nor Ron caught on to it." George chuckled.

"Even you knew George?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Gin, I my play the fool at times. But I'm smarter than I look." He winked. Angelina came walking back in and sat next to George.

"He's right. You know." She nodded. "He knows his stuff when it comes to economics and potions." She added. George smiled and tapped his temple.

"There's a lot stored up in this thing." He joked.

"Does daddy know?" Ginny asked looking at her mother.

"Yes, he didn't appreciate the words that Ron was using, but he was here and he heard." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"So he's mad?" Ginny sighed looking down at the table.

"No not at you. No father wants to hear about his only daughters sexual relations but he's not upset at you." Mrs. Weasley smiled. There were foot steps from up stairs and Ginny looked up confused.

"Dad's at work right?" She asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yup." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Then who is…" Ginny was about to ask but then her answer came down the stairs. It was Ron. Ginny almost stood up and stormed out but she knew that he would love that. Their eyes met and they both glared at each other.

"Where's your death eater?" He spat.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Ginny hissed back.

"Draco is now apart of the Order, there is no need to call him any of those nasty names." Mrs. Weasley yelled. As Ron came down the rest of the stairs. He sat down at the table across from Ginny. "Now that it's just the two of you why don't you two talk things out?" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Ron just glared at Ginny and Ginny glared back.

"Why don't we start with why Ron is so angry that Ginny is dating Draco." Angelina piped up. Ron looked at her and then turned back to Ginny who was waiting for an answer.

"Because he's Draco Malfoy." Ron gritted his teeth.

"That's not a very good reason." Ginny said under her breath. Ron was about to say something but then Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"Ginny is right Ronald. You need more of a reason then his name." She nodded. Ron just stared at Ginny for a while; he looked like he was actually thinking so no one interrupted him. Ron sighed softly and became less stiff.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said quietly looking very sincere.

"Ron, I won't." Ginny said softly and shook her head.

"How do you know that? Malfoy's track record isn't that great." Ron said.

"I know but that was a long time ago." Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes but how can you trust him so easily?" Ron asked bluntly. This was the part that Ginny kind of dreaded.

"Well you see when I became Head girl after Hermione left, we became close." Ginny tip toed around the answer.

"What do you mean close?" Ron said getting a little angry again.

"I mean we just to stay up and just talk for hours about everything, anything." Ginny shrugged.

"And what exactly brought on this new found friendship?" Ron asked calming down again. Ginny heard new footsteps coming down from the stairs and Harry appeared. He didn't look that happy to see Ginny and Ginny wasn't that happy to see him as well.

"Harry! Come and sit we're talking about what happened last night." Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted at the table for Harry to sit at.

"What is there to talk about?" Harry mumbled as he stared down Ginny.

"Ginny was just telling us that when she was Head girl at Hogwarts with Draco they became friends. Then Ron asked why all of a sudden did they become friends. Go on Ginny continue." Mrs. Weasley said filling Harry in. Ginny took in a deep breath and gulped down the water that he mother gave her

"Well I wasn't having to best of nights." Ginny said and glanced at Harry quickly, she didn't know if anyone saw. "And Draco was in the common room when I entered. We started to talk about random things and then from that night on we always had our little before bed talk about what's ever on our minds." Ginny explained.

"You see Ron! They actually do know each other! And he's not only in it for the shag!" George said slapping Ron's back.

"George!" Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Angelina all yelled at the same time.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Harry asked looking at Ginny suspiciously.

"I can't tell you details." Ginny shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked a little offended.

"Because some of them are secrets." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So Draco Malfoy told you his secrets?" Harry said not really believing it.

"Yes and I told him some of mine. Things that I've never told anyone before." Ginny said a little defensively.

"And what you guys never talked since and now he's back?" Harry asked.

"Well we talked that summer when we both worked with the Order. Then yes we didn't talk for almost two years." Ginny nodded.

"And then out of the blue Draco owls me asking where he could find Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said getting a little excited.

"He owled you?" Ron said shocked.

"Yes he sounded very desperate to find her. I wasn't going to send him to her flat so I told him about the café that she loves that's right by George's shop. This way nothing bad could have happen and if it did George was right there." Mrs. Weasley explained. "Did you know that? That he was trying to find you?" She asked excited.

"Yes, he told me that he was desperate to find me." Ginny smiled and blushed a little.

"Awww that was one of the sweeties things that I saw in a long time. So I just felt like I had to help the poor guy out." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter.

"So out of the blue he needed to see you again?" Harry almost spat out.

"I guess you can say that it was out of the blue, but he said that he had been thinking about me and that's why he wanted to find me." Ginny explained.

"And why would he just suddenly start thinking of you?" Harry questioned.

"Look Harry I know you're trying to be all brother like, but back off. Draco and I shared a lot of private moments with each other, just talking about our days, telling our secrets to each other, and just trying to get through life. And that ovbiously made an impact on not only jut me!" Ginny almost snapped.

"Alright I think all of the questions have been asked and answered very well now." George said trying to clear the air. "Now can we all go back to being friends?" He asked. Ron nodded his head and so did Harry. Everyone looked at Ginny and she nodded slowly.

"Good! What time is it? Oh it's almost 6 O'clock!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is it really?" Ginny asked looking at the clock. "I'm sorry mum but I have to go." She said standing up.

"Oh dear you just got here. What's so important?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I have to go and get ready. Draco is taking me to the ballet." Ginny grinned.

"The ballet?" Mrs. Weasley could barely believe it. "but sweetie you hate the ballet." She added.

"Looks like he paid attention when you talked." Harry said under his breath and Ron snickered.

"I know, he does too. It's a ballet slash business thing. They get to know their clients and then take them to what they like. Whither it's opera, quidditch, or the ballet." Ginny shrugged.

"So they trick their clients into thinking that they like the same thing and then make them sign a deal?" Ron snorted.

"Hey that's what I do." George piped up.

"What?" Ron almost yelled.

"Yeah, if I need a special ingredient or something I take the person that I know that has it out and I make him or her all happy and then we make a deal. Welcome to the business world my little brother." George explained. "I just never had to go to the ballet like these poor fools." He laughed. Ginny smiled at him and he winked.

"Well I'm off." Ginny smiled and hugged her mom. She went around the table and hugged Angelina and George. She just slightly waved to Harry and Ron and they half waved back.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be very interesting. I know I didn't leave anything to make you think that, but don't worry I have some thing up my sleeves. There's going to be a time jump of just a couple of months but I'll tell you. Oh and it's going to be in Draco's point of view. Again I'll remind you. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R/R


	6. Dinner at the Manor

AN: So in my story Tonks and Remus are alive. This chapter might be boring, sorry I just think that this should be apart of the story before I move on.

Ginny ran around her room in a panic. She had nothing to wear, nothing looked right and nothing fit right. Tonight she and Draco were going to his mothers for a dinner with his family, which to her surprise included Tonks, Remus, and little Teddy. Keira, Cordelia, and Edward were going to be there too, but she wasn't panicking about them. It was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Well now she's Narcissa Black since Draco's father died and she returned to her maiden name. Either way this would be the first time that Ginny will meet her as Draco's girlfriend and not as just another Weasley child. The idea of having to dine and speak to her all night terrified Ginny to pieces. Ginny heard a pop in the living room and she franticly looked at the clock. _6:30 already!_ She panicked.

"Gin? Are you ready?" Draco asked as she opened her door and saw the mess that use to be her room. Ginny was still in her knickers digging through her clothes trying to find something to wear. "Babe your not ready yet!" Draco said shocked.

"No! I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Ginny yelled from her closet.

"Babe it doesn't matter what you wear, but we have to go now or we'll be late." Draco chuckled as he watched his girlfriend scrambling to get clothes.

"I know! I know! But Drake! Help!" Ginny pleaded finally looking at him. He looked perfect as usual. He was wearing black slacks and a light blue sweater and a navy blazer, he was the picture of perfection while Ginny stood there unable to even come close to look acceptable for him. Draco sighed and smiled a true genuine smile that Ginny loved.

"Babe you look amazing in anything that you have. You don't have to wear anything special for me." Draco said and pulled Ginny into him.

"For you?" Ginny said. "What are you talking about I want to wear something nice for your mother." Ginny said. Draco looked at her and laughed.

"You want to look nice for my mother?" He laughed.

"Yes Draco this is the first time that I'm meeting her as your girlfriend and I want to make a good impression on her." Ginny sighed.

"Gin, I've talked you up for months. She already has a good impression on you." Draco smiled and picked up one of the discarded dresses. "How about this one?" He asked showing Ginny.

"I think that shows a little too much." Ginny shook her head.

"Hey if you got it flaunt it." Draco winked.

"Draco this is serious!" Ginny whined.

"Ok, ok." Draco smiled and picked up another dress. It was a dark green, something that he would have thought to belong to a Slytherin girl, not a Gryffindor. "And this one?" He asked holding it up. Ginny looked at it thinking. She tapped her toe as she stared at it. She sighed and took it out of Draco's hands.

"To be honest I don't remember how this looks on me." Ginny said unzipping the back and stepping in. She pulled it up over her curves and slipped her arms in the think straps. "Do you mind?" She asked and turned around. Draco smiled and walked behind her zipping the dress up. He looked up and Ginny was looking in her full-length mirror. She looked beautiful, the green color made her eyes look like honey and her red hair looked like it was on fire. The dress stopped a little above her knee and the back cut down to the middle of her back.

"You look amazing." Draco whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Do you think?" She asked looking at herself.

"Yes, and now I wished that I got her earlier." He almost growled and pushed his hips against her butt and she felt the bulge that was in his pants. Ginny giggled and turned around to face him.

"I do too." She whispered and kissed him lightly. Draco pulled her hips into his and followed her curves and slipped a hand up her dress. "Draco." Ginny whispered and giggled. "We have to go now or we'll be late." Ginny said mocking Draco's voice. Draco grinned and kissed her lightly.

"My mother can wait." He said roughly and pushed her back until they hit the wall. "I don't think I can go the whole night without doing something to you if we leave now." He whispered into her ear. Suddenly they heard a pecking noise from the window. Draco pulled away from Ginny and went to the window. A big brown owl sat on the windowsill. Draco opened the window and the owl hopped in dropping a letter into Draco's hand that was address to him. "Thank you." He said looking at the handwriting. The owl didn't move it pecked at Draco's hand and Draco looked back up at it and then turned to Ginny. "Do you have any owl feed or anything?" He asked. Ginny shook her head looking at the owl.

"Sorry." She said. The owl hooted once in annoyance and flew away. Draco shrugged and then opened the letter. "Who is it from?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled and looked up at her.

"My mother." He smiled. "She told me not to be late. She knows how I can get and she rather not meet you while you're still drunk with my charm." He read out loud. Ginny blushed a little.

"Great so your mother already knows that we have slept together." Ginny grumbled.

"I am her son." He shrugged and folded the letter back up. "We ready?" He asked.

"Hold on." Ginny said putting on a pair of black heels and her diamond earrings that Draco got her. "Ok I'm ready I suppose." Ginny said looking in the mirror again. Draco took her hand and they apparitated away. They were standing right in front of the Malfoy manor and Ginny felt like she was going to throw up.

"You'll be fine." Draco said in her ear as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Easy for you to say." She whispered back and Draco knocked on the door. An old house elf answered the door with a smile that was something that Ginny didn't expect.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The house elf exclaimed.

"Skylar!" Draco smiled and actually bent down and hugged the elf. Ginny was totally shocked. She didn't think that Draco was still the brat that he was in school and she even knew why he was that way in the first place, but she never thought in a millions years that she would see Draco Malfoy hug a house elf. "Skylar this is Ginny. Ginny this is Skylar." Draco introduced them.

"Good evening Miss." Skylar smiled.

"Good evening Skylar." Ginny smiled shaking herself out of the state of shock. Skylar walked them into the foyer, which was bigger than Ginny's kitchen and living room put together. She was amazed at how wonderful everything looked. It all looked old, but it was obviously clean at the same time. Draco took her hand and pulled her along. "Have you known Skylar for long?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Yes he's been working here since I was young. After my father was thrown into Azkaban I freed all of our house elves, but Skylar and a few others wanted to stay. They still live in the manor but in better quarters and my mother of course pays them." Draco explained.

"You freed them?" Ginny asked still a little shocked.

"Ginny after all that I have told you, you still think that I'm an evil spoil brat huh?" Draco smiled. Ginny blushed a little, she didn't think of those things but it was still a shock to know that Draco Malfoy wasn't as evil and badass as he portrayed.

"Draco I didn't mean to make it sound like that." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know." Draco winked as they walked into the living room. There was a huge fireplace where a fire was burning a very large wooden table in the middle of the room surrounded by huge couches and three comfortable looking chairs that were closer to the fire. The ceiling was painted for what looked like a replica of the Sistine Chapel and on the walls hung pictures generations and generations of Blacks. Ginny could only assume that Lucius had pictures of Malfoy's hanging up but Narcissa had changed them when he either was taken to Azkaban or when she found out that he was dead.

"Uncle Drake! Ginny!" A little voice yelled and Keira came running from across the room and skidded to a halt right in front of them. Both Ginny and Draco looked at her confused. "I forgot that mum and dad don't want me running in my dress, it's un-lady-like." Keira whispered. Ginny smiled and bent down to Keira's level.

"I remembered when my parents use to say that to me." She smiled and then lend into Keira's ear. "But when they weren't looking I would run and skip everywhere." She whispered. Keira pulled her head back with her mouth open in shock and then she laughed.

"Now Ginny don't corrupt my niece." Draco smiled. "There's enough corruption in this family already." He muttered and picked Keira up and they headed towards the couches where Cordelia, Edward, Tonks, Remus, and little Teddy sat, Narcissa wasn't in sight.

"Drake! Ginny!" Cordelia smiled and got up and hugged them both. Ginny hugged and kissed Edward, Tonks, Remus, and little Teddy.

"To be very honest I was surprised that you two, well three were coming." Ginny said to Tonks and Remus as she sat down. Tonks hair was fiery red even redder than Ginny's. Her hand was placed lightly on her pregnant stomach.

"Well I'm happy to say that Narcissa and I have talked and made up." Tonks smiled. Ginny turned as she heard Keira's laughter. Draco was tickling her as little Teddy helped. "I can't believe this whole scene." Tonks whispered looking at Draco, Keira, Cordelia, and Edward laughing. Ginny looked back at Tonks and smiled.

"Yeah he's actually amazing with children." Ginny laughed.

"Well yeah there's that. There's also the fact that I've not seen my cousin in almost 28 years." Tonks whispered. "And I've never even met Keira until tonight." She added and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh Tonks. Don't cry." Ginny said taking her hand.

"Honey." Remus whispered pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be the buzz kill. You know the hormones." Tonks smiled wiping her eyes again. Ginny laughed and hugged her.

"Well have you been introduced?" Ginny asked.

"Yes for a brief moment and then you two came." Tonks shrugged.

"Well Teddy seems to like his cousin." Ginny smiled as she saw Teddy showing her some magic.

"Yes, well that's good." Tonks nodded her head. Ginny stood up and went over to Cordelia.

"Cordelia I think you need to see someone." Ginny said and took Cordelia's hand and they walked over to Tonks and Remus. "I know that you two have met before, but you Cordelia were 3 years old and don't even remember. So Cordelia Campmen this is your cousin Nymphadora Tonks Remus." Ginny smiled. "And I think that you two should go to a room and maybe talk." She added. "Draco." Ginny called and Draco turned. "Is there a room that they came go to?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded both Cordelia and Tonks followed him out of the room.

"Thank you Ginny." Remus said and pulled Ginny in for a hug.

"It's no problem, now it's your turn." Ginny said and Remus looked confused. "Remus this is Edward, he's Cordelia's husband and yes a muggle. I think that you two can learn a lot from each other. Maybe talk to Edward how Keira could go to Hogwarts and what to do with a magical child." Ginny suggested. Remus sat down next to Edward and soon they were deep in conversation. Ginny sighed and she was very proud of herself. She might have just healed a broken family. She walked over to one picture and sighed and she looked at young Sirius Black. He smiled back at her and winked.

"It's nice to see you dear." He said. Ginny smiled and waved back, what Harry would do if he knew that Draco had a way for him to see his Godfather besides his own old picture.

"I think that you're a miracle worker." Draco said behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think that I can say the same." A female voice said from behind them and they both turned. Narcissa stood full and tall behind them, she had long blonde hair and she was wearing a bright red knee length dress. Her gold accessories shined in the firelight.

"Mother." Draco smiled and hugged her.

"Draco it's very nice to see you again." Narcissa's voice was high pitched like Cordelia's. "And this must be Ginny." She said looking Ginny up and down. Ginny's heart almost stopped.

"Yes, mother this is Ginny." Draco beamed.

"She's beautiful." Narcissa smiled and Ginny was able to breath again. "And I'm sorry for taking so long." Narcissa turned to Draco. "Considering I told you not to be late yourself." She winked at Ginny. Ginny lost her breath again and she felt her cheeks get warm. "Ginny why don't we take a little walk." Narcissa smiled brightly at Ginny. Ginny gave Draco a panicked look. She was ready to make small talk with Narcissa around the dinning table or in the sitting room, but she was not prepared for a one on one talk with her.

"I'll leave you too alone then." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny was then standing alone with Narcissa, Ginny smiled sweetly as she was screaming with fear in the inside.

"Shall we?" Narcissa smiled and linked arms with Ginny and guided her back through the foyer. "So I've heard a lot about you." She said as she guided Ginny through another doorway, which was yet another living room.

"Oh? What have you heard?" Ginny asked nervously. Narcissa laughed, it was the same wind chime laugh that Cordelia and Keira had.

"My dear, are you nervous?" She asked still laughing.

"I'm not going to lie." Ginny paused. "I am just a little bit." Ginny confessed.

"No need dear, no need." Narcissa smiled patting Ginny's arm. "I realize that I wasn't the happiest person while I was still with my late husband, but now that I am free of that I am much, much happier." She explained.

"Oh." Ginny sighed happily. "So what has Draco told you about me?" She asked.

"Oh well, that you write for the Daily Prophet, you were the smartest witch in your year, and that you two were Heads in his last year at Hogwarts." Narcissa listed.

"Well I'm glad that it was all good." Ginny smiled. Narcissa laughed again and then they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Narcissa faced Ginny and looked her up and down again. Ginny then became insecure again.

"That dress looks like something that I would have worn when I was about your age." She mused. "It looks wonderful on you." She smiled.

"Thank you, Draco actually picked it out for tonight." Ginny replied.

"I think he gets his fashion sense from me, well I would like to think that." Narcissa giggled.

"Yes he does know how to dress himself." Ginny giggled.

"I think that I have to thank you." She smiled. Ginny was totally shocked, what did Narcissa have to thank Ginny for? "I've never seen Draco this happy. Not even when he was a child on Christmas morning." Narcissa explained. "He really loves you, you know that right." She asked.

"Yes." Ginny blushed. "And I'm proud to say that the feeling is very much mutual." She smiled.

"Yes that I can easily see." Narcissa beamed. "AND I believe that I have to thank you for rounding up the group while I was taking care of some business." She added.

"Oh that was nothing." Ginny smiled. "Cordelia and Tonks have some of the same qualities and I knew that they would get along." She added.

"Still I have to thank you so much, for everything." Narcissa smiled and brought Ginny in for a hug. Ginny couldn't believe that she was hugging Narcissa Malfoy, well Narcissa Black; that's something that she will have to get use to. "Why don't we head back then." She said and guided Ginny back to the living room where everyone else was sitting watching Teddy and Keira use some magic. "Cordelia! Keira! Edward!" Narcissa beamed and glided over to them.

"Grande-mére!" Keira screamed and ran to Narcissa. Narcissa picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my little grande-fille?" She asked.

"Trés bien!" Keira giggled.

"Good." Narcissa kissed Keira on the cheek again and put her down. "I see that you have been working on your French, that makes me very happy." She smiled.

"Oui, oui grande-mére." Keira laughed. "Tonks! Is this your son?" She asked looking at three year-old Teddy.

"Yes, that's Teddy." Tonks beamed brightly.

"Hi Teddy. Do you know who I am?" She asked bending down to his level. Teddy just shook his head and looked at Tonks. "I'm your Aunt Narcissa, but you can call me Aunt Nessie." She said sweetly. "Can I have a hug?" She asked. Teddy nodded and happily hugged Narcissa. Narcissa laughed as Teddy then ran over to play some more with Keira.

"Mother it's nice to see you." Cordelia smiled and hugged her mother.

"Oh Delia I missed you." Narcissa said squeezing her daughter. "And Edward it's been too long." She smiled and hugged Edward too. "And Tonks you're glowing as usual." Narcissa smiled and helped her pregnant niece up.

"Thank you for having us." Remus said smiling at Narcissa. Apparently those two still haven't reconciled pass being friendly.

"It's my pleasure." Narcissa smiled. "I think that it's time for dinner." She announced and started to guide everyone to the dinning room. Draco came from behind Ginny and took her hand.

"Did you two have a nice chat?" He asked.

"Yes it wasn't as scary as I thought." Ginny smiled.

Ginny and Draco apparitated back into Ginny's flat. Ginny flopped onto her couch. "My god I feel like this was such a long night." She sighed.

"I know." Draco sighed sitting next to her on the couch. Ginny kicked off her shoes and curled up next to Draco and closed her eyes. Draco kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her and they both sighed. "Gin." Draco whispered.

"Mmmm?" Ginny breathed.

"How long have we been going out?" He whispered.

"I don't know Drake. You know that I don't really pay attention to that." Ginny giggled.

"Maybe a guesstimate?" Draco asked. Ginny laughed and sat up to look up at Draco.

"Ummm it's been at least a year and half maybe more." She smiled. "Why?" She asked. Draco sat up and readjusted both him and Ginny so that he could stare into her hazel eyes.

"I love you, Ginny." He whispered as he cupped her face.

"I love you too, Draco." She smiled. Draco smiled and lend in and kissed her lightly.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked as he pulled away.

A/N: I know there wasn't that much drama or action in this chapter, but I said that this would be a little boring and I figured that I shouldn't jump from a 4 month relationship to a 2 year one without something in between. So I hope you will stick with me for the next one it will be in Draco's POV and there will be some major drama!. R/R


	7. A Grudge

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, holiday weekend and all. To my fellow Americans happy 4th of July and I hope you had a happy and safe 4th. This is going to be my second to last chapter. I'm ending it in the chapter I hope that you all have been liking it. I enjoy your reviews and please keep them up.

"I love you, Ginny." He whispered as he cupped her face. _It's now or never. Just do it! Stop being such a wuss! Shut-up!_ Draco fought with himself.

"I love you too, Draco." She smiled. Draco smiled and lend in and kissed her lightly. _Ok now! Now! Just do it!_ Draco yelled in his head.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked as he pulled away. Ginny looked back shocked.

"What?" She whispered.

"Will you move in with me?" Draco repeated, he was getting nervous, which was a new feeling for him at least when it came with a girl. What was he talking about Ginny wasn't a girl she was a women, the women of his dreams.

"Draco I would love to." Ginny said. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Draco's shoulder and he pulled Ginny into him again and was about to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked shocked.

"Draco I would love to move in with you, but I can't." Ginny said shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" Draco asked and the weight came crashing down onto him again.

"Drake I can easily afford this apartment since my promotion from sports to entertainment editor, but Luna couldn't do it all by herself." Ginny explained shaking her head.

"What about Potter? He's always hanging around here anyway." Draco shrugged, but he knew the answer.

"Draco I can't force them to live together just because I want to move in with my boyfriend." Ginny almost laughed.

"I know." Draco sighed. "Well what if I moved here?" He shrugged. "I mean it makes more sense since my apartment is only a two bedroom and this is a three." He pointed out.

"Oh yes so you can throw out Harry whenever you want to? I don't think so." Ginny shook her head again. Wow, he didn't think about that. He would have the power to throw Harry out of the apartment, and he probably would use it a lot and that would defiantly cause problems.

"It sure seems like you have been thinking about this." Draco grinned at Ginny.

"Well as a matter of fact, yes I have thought about you moving in here." Ginny smiled and laid back onto the rest of the couch.

"It's too bad." Draco smirked and climbed on top of her.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Because we wouldn't have to worry about silencing charms or someone walking in on us." He said roughly before he captured her lips with his.

"Harry!" Luna giggled and ran out of her room. Harry grabbed her by the waist and threw her against the wall while Luna giggled. Draco pulled his lips away from Ginny's and they both looked up. Luna was in only her panties and bra while Harry was only in his boxers.

"What? You like it." Harry said and kissed Luna pretty roughly, Draco didn't think that Harry had it in him.

"Umm guys?" Ginny said awkwardly. Both heads turned to the couch quickly and saw Draco over Ginny. "Umm yeah we're back." She added.

"Oh sorry Gin!" Luna smiled and blushed as she took Harry's hand and they went back into Luna's room. Ginny giggled underneath Draco. Draco sighed and sat up again.

"You see, just think how we wouldn't need to worry if anyone was around when we want to shag." He said.

"So your mad?" Ginny asked sitting up and sighing.

"At first, maybe. But not now, just a little disappointed." Draco explained and cupped Ginny's face. "There are only three people in this world that I can never be mad at. Ironically they are all women." He smiled. "You, Keira, and my mother." He listed off.

"What about Cordelia?" She asked.

"We're siblings. What siblings do you know that don't get mad at each other?" Draco laughed.

"True." Ginny nodded. "So you can't get mad at your mother huh?" Ginny said raising her eyebrow. "Is it because you're a mama's boy?" She teased.

"Well if I'm a mama's boy, than that makes you a daddy's girl." Draco smirked and pushed Ginny back down onto the couch.

"And which daddy's girl am I?" Ginny asked nuzzling Draco's neck. "Mr. Weasley's sweet and innocent daughter, or Mr. Malfoy's bad girl who needs a spanking?" Ginny whispered into his ear and then bit his ear lobe. Draco growled and pushed himself against Ginny and slid his hand up her skirt.

"Both, but at this moment you are in need of serious discipline." He growled into her ear, Ginny giggled.

"Ummm Ginny? Draco?" A voice said and both Ginny and Draco looked up to see Luna in her bathrobe smiling at us and Harry using his death glare on Draco. Draco sat up and Ginny slid out from under him.

"Hey what's up?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"You don't mind if I sit do you?" Luna asked. Ginny smiled and shook her head while sliding over for Luna. "Well I need to tell you something." Luna began. "I wanted to wait for the best moment, but it never came and the deadline is coming fast." Luna was explaining. Draco knew that he had no idea what Luna was talking about and by the look on Ginny's face, she had no idea what she was talking about either. Luna looked a bit nervous while Harry stood leaning on the wall leading to the hallway, glaring at Draco. To be very honest Draco wanted to get up and deck him in the face, but for Ginny's sake he refrained. "So I'm just going to tell you now." Luna nodded her head. "A few weeks ago Harry asked me to move in with him and I said yes." Luna finally finished. Draco's jaw dropped, it was like Harry and or Luna was trying to help him out or something. Draco looked over at Ginny and she was grinning.

"Oh my god! Luna! That's great!" Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Really? You think so? You're not mad?" Luna said shock hugging Ginny back.

"What? Of course I'm not mad!" Ginny laughed. "Why would I be?" She asked.

"I don't know, the fact that I kind of sprang this on you." Luna shrugged.

"Well you did say that the deadline is coming fast." Ginny said a little confused.

"Well that's because I need to sign the lease before I move in and before Harry's lease is up and that's next week." Luna explained.

"Oh so soon." Ginny said softly.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry but of course I still will do this month's rent." Luna nodded.

"Luna you don't have to do that, just throw an amazing housewarming party." Ginny laughed.

"Ok! Will do!" Luna laughed and stood up. Ginny stood up too and they both hugged again. Luna turned and walked pass Harry and into her room again. Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Harry! I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were doing this." Ginny said smiling. Draco use to be pretty jealous of Harry, he would never tell Harry or anyone else but Ginny that. He only told her once and once only. A few months ago Ginny finally opened up to Draco about her and Harry's sex life. Draco wanted to know for a while, but at the same time he didn't want to know anything. He also thought that Ginny would just tell him what he wanted to hear also, so one day she said that she need to make a truth serum so that she could find out which one of her reporters have been lying about where they got their sources. She said that she was bad in Potions, which wasn't that much of a lie, and that she knew that Draco got an O on his OWLS and an E on his NEWTS so she asked him to make it for her. After it was done, she took it herself right in front of him, and that's when she told him about Harry. Apparently Draco was the biggest and best she ever had while Harry was almost the worst. The only one lower than him was some wizard that she met at a newspaper party. She also told Draco that she had no romantic feelings for Harry what's so ever. Since then Draco wasn't afraid of the relationship that Ginny and he had.

"I didn't think that I had to." Harry snapped a little. Ginny gave him a strange look and walked back over to where she was standing. She turned back to look at Harry again and he was staring at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I would take that dress off." Harry said looking Ginny up and down. "Slytherin green isn't your color." He added glancing at Draco and walked into Luna's room.

"God sod off Harry." Ginny said before he left. Draco got up and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I have to admit that I agree with Potter." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Ginny said shocked and Draco tightened his hold on her so that she wouldn't be able to get out of his grip.

"You would look much better with this dress off." He added and kissed her neck while one hand grasped the zipper. Ginny smiled and giggled as Draco pulled the zipper down to the middle of her back. She grabbed his other hand and pulled her into her room and closed the door. Draco pulled Ginny's leg around his waist as he continued to thrust into her.

"Draco." She breathed and bit back her bottom lip. Draco nuzzled his nose against her neck, kissing her lightly. He was about to blow as he gripped her butt and bit her shoulder. "Draco." Ginny breathed louder digging her nails into his strong biceps.

"Gods! Ginny!" Draco yelled as he climaxed and thrust harder into her.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed.

Draco sat straight up in a cold sweat. The room was dark and he was breathing hard like he just ran a 5K. He looked over to his right and Ginny laid there sleeping soundly. "My god!" Draco breathed and wiped his face. Ginny stirred a little and she rolled over reaching her hand over to Draco, where his chest use to be. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes slowly and saw Draco looking back at her.

"What's wrong?" She said sleepily.

"Had a bad dream." He whispered rubbing his face again.

"Oh baby." Ginny breathed and stretched. She sat up and massaged his shoulders and leaning her head on them. "What was it about?" She asked nuzzling her nose into his now moist neck.

"It was nothing." Draco shook his head.

"Babe, it was something big enough to wake you up." Ginny whispered. Suddenly they heard some thumping and "Oh Harry!" Draco growled.

"Bloody Potter. He couldn't even have cast a silencing charm?" He grumbled and rubbed his face again, that's when it dawned on him. "I'm such an idiot." He chuckled hitting his forehead.

"What are you talking about? Harry probably just forgot to cast it, we do it too sometimes." Ginny yawned snuggling against Draco's body.

"Yeah, he might have forgot." Draco rolled his eyes, he highly doubt that. "But now my dream makes sense." He added.

"And what was that dream that you had?" Ginny asked yawning.

"Well we were having sex." Draco started.

"Well it doesn't seem that bad so far." Ginny piped up.

"Well it wasn't at all, until the end. You yelled Potter's name." Draco explained.

"What!" Ginny busted out laughing.

"Well thanks for the comfort." Draco growled.

"Drake." Ginny sighed kissing him on the cheek. "I have no idea why you would have that dream." Ginny smiled and they heard some more thumping and a "Gods Luna."

"So why did you say that you were an idiot?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"Because I realized that I heard Luna and that's probably why you said Potter's name in my dream." Draco explained.

"Yes, that's defiantly it." Ginny giggled again. "I told you that I have no more romantic feelings for Harry." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I know and I'm not jealous of him anymore, it's just not something any boyfriend wants to dream about." Draco said wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Ok, just as long as you know that that dream means nothing." Ginny grinned and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know, and I love you too." Draco smiled. "And why don't we show them how it's done." Draco growled. Ginny laughed and kissed Draco deeply.

Draco rolled over to grabbed Ginny, but he felt nothing. He raised his head and then laid it back down. He remembered that Ginny had to go into the office early today for a meeting or something and for once Draco didn't. He stretched and then grabbed his pajama pants and put them on. He ran his fingers threw his hair as he walked out into the living room.

"Good afternoon Malfoy." Draco heard and then opened his eyes to see Harry sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Well it's almost noon at least." Harry added. Draco looked at the clock and it was 11:30. Draco just sighed and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Potter." He grumbled. "Where's Luna?" He asked, Luna and Ginny were the only reasons that neither Draco nor Harry fought.

"She went to work." Harry said as Draco walked down the hallway. _Fuck! Now I have to stay here with no one but Potter!_ Draco thought. He walked back into the living room with his coffee. He was not going to stay in there trying to make small talk. "Shouldn't you be getting a move on?" Harry piped up.

"What?" Draco snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I mean shouldn't you be getting back to your own flat?" Harry snapped.

"I could be saying the same to you." Draco said angrily.

"I'm just a bit tired since I was disturbed last night." Harry spat. Draco just grinned, he was happy that Harry heard Ginny and him having sex.

"Well aren't you glad that you won't have to deal with it much longer." Draco grinned. He heard Harry crumpled his newspaper a little. Draco was about to go back into Ginny's room when his cell phone started to ring. Draco put down his coffee on the coffee table and ran to answer it.

"Hey Delia." He said when he answered.

"Nope it's Edward." Edward said on the other end.

"Oh Edward, sorry." Draco smiled. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he walked back into the living room picking up his coffee and trying to ignore Harry.

"I was wondering if you can give me Remus's number, Keira wants to make a play date with Teddy." Edward explained. Draco started to laugh, he almost dropped his coffee. "What?" Edward asked.

"Edward, in the wizard world we don't have cell phones. My business partner and I are the only wizards that I know who have them." Draco explained.

"Oh right. I totally forgot about that." Edward laughed at himself.

"Why don't I talk to Remus about Teddy and then I'll call you with the details." Draco said.

"Ok, that's good." Edward said. "I'll talk to you later." Edward said.

"Yeah talk to you later, bye." Draco said and hung up. Draco took a sip of his coffee smiling.

"Were you talking to a muggle?" Harry asked out of nowhere. Draco turned to him in shock.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" Draco retorted.

"Were you talking to a muggle?" Harry repeated.

"Yes I was talking to a muggle." Draco finally answered. Harry's face went form awe to total shock. It was one of the funniest things that Draco had ever seen. He had to bit back his lip from not bursting out laughing.

"Was it a parliament member? Of noble blood? The bloody Queen?" Harry asked.

"No Potter. Why would I know any of those people?" Draco asked. "And why would any of those ask about Remus and Teddy?" He snapped.

"How do you even know about Teddy?" Harry asked throwing his paper down looking rather angry, an emotion that Draco loved to cause.

"You do know that Remus is now my cousin and so is Teddy." Draco snapped.

"That doesn't mean anything. Tonks has been your cousin for how long?" Harry snapped.

"They were at the dinner last night." Draco grumbled, he didn't want to talk about this to Harry anymore.

"You're telling me that Tonks, Remus, and Teddy were at the dinner at you're mother's last night." Harry said slowly.

"Yes Potter and now I'm going to take a shower, unless you want to take this to the shower with me." Draco grumbled as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Draco closed and locked the door as he turned the water on. He looked into the mirror and had to laugh. There were little bite marks down his neck and a pretty big hicky on his chest. _That must be the reason why Potter was more hostile then usual._ Draco thought. He smiled at the mirror again and hopped into the warm water. The warm water fell over his now sore muscles and threw his hair. It felt really good, but he wished that Ginny was with him. Suddenly cold hands were placed on his back and slid down onto his chest. Draco jumped a little and spun around to face hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Did I scare you?" Ginny giggled.

"No I just thought that Potter actually took me up for my offer." Draco smiled. Ginny looked confused.

"Edward called and Potter listen in on the conversation and was amazed that I was talking to a muggle. He kept on asking me question after question, I didn't want to be there anymore so I said 'unless he wants to join me in the shower, then this conversation was over'." Draco explained. Ginny laughed.

"So you thought that he actually came in?" Ginny laughed.

"Well I was hoping not." Draco smiled and pulled Ginny into him. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Oh that meeting was a joke. I only had to be there for like an hour and then people were asking me random questions. I just told them to owl me all of them and I'll answer them later." Ginny explained.

"Well I'm glad that you're here." Draco smiled and kissed her under the hot water.

"Did I do that to you?" Ginny giggled as she followed the trail of bites down his neck.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to use an invisible spell for those." Draco laughed and bit Ginny's shoulder. Ginny screamed and laughed as he kissed down her neck. "I didn't realize it until I got into the bathroom, Potter didn't appreciate them." Draco added with a laugh.

"Was he mean?" Ginny asked.

"More hostile than usual, but it's not like I haven't heard worst." Draco shrugged and grabbed her butt. "Wait! Did Potter see you come in here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said a little confused.

"That's going to go over very well." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Drake, he's seen us having sex." Ginny kissed him.

"That doesn't mean that he's ok with it." Draco smiled kissing her back.

"Whatever I don't care about him." Ginny smiled and stuck her tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco smiled and pushed her against the wall, holding her tight against his body. Ginny moaned as his wet body pressed against hers.

"I thought that you had enough last night." He growled.

"I can never have enough of you." Ginny moaned pulling his hips more into him.

"Holy! Shit!" Both Draco and Ginny screamed as the water turned freezing. They both jumped out of the shower laughing.

"Why don't we take this to you're room." Draco growled pulling Ginny towards her with a towel. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip. "You're amazing." Draco whispered. Ginny giggled and pushed him away wrapping the towel around her.

"I'll meet you in the room." She whispered and bit her bottom lip. That drove Draco crazy, he wanted to tackle her to the floor or slam her against the wall and kiss her all over. Instead he just watched her walk down the hallway as he followed watching her hips sway back and forth. Ginny opened her bedroom door and smiled back at him. Draco heard paper crinkle behind him and glance to see Harry glaring at him. He just smirked and followed Ginny into her bedroom and closed the door. Ginny slammed him against the door forcing her tongue into his mouth again. Draco just smirked and pushed her onto the bed and dropped his towel. He started to climb over her when she pushed him away, but this time he barely moved.

"Are you trying to play hard to get?" Draco growled wrapping her legs around his waist.

"No, I want you to play rough." Ginny growled and kicked him in the side and slide out from under him. Draco fell to the bed holding his ribs.

"Why you little." He grunted and grabbed her one ankle dragging her back to him. Ginny giggled as she slid across the bed taking the sheets and blankets with her. Draco grabbed her wrist and flipped her over to face him. "And what are we this time?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"How about you're the head professor of the Slytherin House and I'm a young Gryffindor who is out after hours. So you take me back to your room for some late night detention." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. Draco trailed his finger up and down Ginny's arm as she spoke giving her goose bumps.

"Mmmm, are you going to wear your tie?" He growled. Ginny nodded her head and crawled away from him and opened her nightstand and took out her Gryffindor tie and loosely tied it around her neck. "I'm surprised that you didn't do the innocent Auror and the dark wizard one again." Draco whispered and he slowly pulled Ginny's leg back to him kissing every inch.

"I was thinking about it, but I saw you eyeing a picture of me back in Hogwarts yesterday." Ginny smiled as he made his way up her stomach.

"So why is a sixth year like yourself out of bed at this hour?" Draco asked sliding his hand over one of her breast and kissing her neck.

"Would you believe me if I said that I couldn't sleep?" Ginny almost moaned.

"That's is just unacceptable." Draco shook his head. "I could take at least 150 points from Gryffindor." He said as he pinched Ginny's nipple. Ginny moan loudly and Draco smirked. "I didn't think that you would like that." He said.

"What can I do so that you won't?" Ginny whined, Draco pulled on to her tie forcing her up to his lips before he answered. Ginny moaned into his mouth as Draco licked her bottom lip hoping for a response. Ginny slowly opened her lips and Draco took his time as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every last part of her. Draco let pulled the tie slowly over Ginny's head and pushed her back to the bed. Ginny giggled as she bounced back on the bed. Draco lend down to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"What are you willing to do?" Draco whispered into her ear, Draco's head started to travel back down Ginny's body; slowly kissing certain spots.

"Anything." Ginny whined as Draco's mouth slowly went over her nipple.

"Anything?" Draco asked raising his one eyebrow.

"Anything." Ginny breathed. Draco's tongue went over Ginny's nipple and Ginny gasped arching her more of her nipple into his mouth and pushing her hips into his.

"Now, now patience my troubled pupil." Draco smiled.

"No, Drake I want you now." Ginny whined.

"That's Professor Malfoy to you." Draco whispered into her ear and smacked her butt. Ginny moaned and ran her hands through Draco's hair, pulled slightly. "Are you still willing to do anything for your house?" Draco growled.

"Yes." Ginny breathed and Draco smirked.

"Good." He said squeezing one of her breast and took its nipple into his mouth. Ginny arched her back again biting her bottom lip. "If you're willing, why don't you spin your pretty self over?" Draco said roughly. Ginny looked at him curiously but then smiled as she turned over. Draco slowly traced the lines of Ginny's back and stopped when his finger met the top of her butt. "I have to admit, you Gryffindor girls do know how to keep in shape." Draco growled and grabbed Ginny's butt. He straddled her legs and lifted her waist to his.

"And you won't take any points from Gryffindor?" Ginny turned her head and winked.

"If you're any good, I'll add points." Draco smirked and slammed into her. They both yelled in pleasure, Draco didn't wait before he started to thrust his hips into Ginny's.

"Gods Draco." Ginny moaned as Draco grabbed her hips. He ran his hands through her hair and gently pulled her head back.

"Gods Gin." Draco groaned. Ginny was so tight as usual, Draco knew that he would have to change their position soon if he wanted to keep this up. They always had to change at least twice because she was so tight, but neither of them mind it. "Does my little Gryffindor want more?" He hissed.

"Yes! Yes Draco more!" Ginny cried. Draco spread her legs more so that he could go farther.

"Gods Gin you're so fucking tight!" Draco groaned and slapped her butt hard. Ginny cried out again and her body tightened up. Draco smiled and slowly let go of Ginny's hair and slipped out of her. In one fluid motion he flipped her over and pulled her onto his lap.

"I thought that I said I want it rough." Ginny growled and pulled Draco's hair. Draco screamed and slammed into her forcing a scream escape your lips.

"Was that rough enough?" Draco hissed as he thrusted and took one of her breast into his hand. Ginny bit her lip to suppress another scream as Draco bounced her on his lap. "You answer your professor when he talks to you." Draco growled and slapped Ginny's butt again. Ginny cried out and arched her back again.

"No! I want more." Ginny was finally able to say. Draco grabbed her hair and forced her head to the side as he bit down on her neck. He held her hips tightly against his watching as she bounced onto him harder and harder. "Gods Drake." She moaned digging her nails into Draco's forearm as Draco bit and kissed her neck. "Drake." Ginny moaned again panting hard. Draco brought his hand back and slapped Ginny's butt hard. Ginny moan more and bit Draco's earlobe. "Again." She breathed.

Draco smiled as he stood up still holding Ginny, "You and your violence." He growled as he slammed her against the wall. Ginny screamed in pleasure as he came slamming down into her again and again, she and tightened her legs around Draco's waist and he knew that she was close and so was he. Draco brought his hand back again and slapped Ginny's butt harder.

"Draco, don't stop." Ginny whined into his ear as her breathing quickened and so did Draco's pace. Draco grabbed her butt again and he felt Ginny's body tense up. "Drake." Ginny moaned. "Oh gods! Drake!" Ginny yelled and her walls tightened around Draco. He couldn't stand it much longer either, quickened and deepened his thrusts.

"God Ginny!" He yelled and he climaxed too. Draco held her against the wall kissing her lips, neck anything he could get his lips on. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny giggled and then they heard a loud bang and looked towards the door, where the frame still shook.

"What the hell?" Draco said and pulled out of Ginny and put her back down on her own two feet. He grabbed his pajama pants and walked out of the door, looking around. Harry was pacing in the living room looking piss like he usually does when he sees Draco. "Did you walk in there?" Draco said tiredly. He could have fallen back to sleep if he really wanted too.

"Get out!" Harry yelled pointing at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked very confused.

"Get the hell out and I swear if you touch her again I'll kill you!" Harry yelled.

"Listen Potter what the hell are you talking about?" Draco said raising his voice.

"I don't want you to see her ever again!" Harry screamed and took three long strides and was in Draco's face.

"If this is because you didn't like what you saw then maybe you shouldn't watch." Draco said in a dark tone.

"What's going on out here?" Ginny asked tying her robe around herself. "Harry did you open my door?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter what I did." Harry barked.

"Yes it certainly does considering what we do behind closed doors is our business." Draco almost yelled.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry yelled shaking. He started to walk down the hallway to the door.

"And did you really think that you tell me to get out and to leave Ginny would really work?" Draco yelled following Harry down the hall, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around. "And what exactly didn't you like to see, the fact that Ginny liked me in her or the fact that she said that she loved me?" Draco growled low enough that only Harry could hear him. The next thing Draco knew he was up against the wall and Harry's hands were around his throat. Draco grabbed one of his hands and started to pry it off of his neck. Harry was actually stronger than Draco thought, but he still was able to peel his one hand off of his neck while the other squeezed harder. Draco knew that he was loosing air and his feet were now barley touching the ground, but he still fought to pull Harry's hands loose.

"Harry! No! Stop!" Draco heard Ginny scream, he could barley make out what she was saying as she too was trying to get Harry's hand away from Draco's neck. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and Draco fell to the floor and he heard a loud thud against the door. "Oh my god! Draco! Are you ok?" He heard Ginny say. He couldn't think, could barley see, and defiantly couldn't talk. All that he could do was choke for air and cough his lungs out. "Draco?" He heard Ginny asked again, this time he could hear the tears that were caught in her throat. Draco looked up at her and with all of his might forced a little smirk. Ginny's arms wrapped around Draco's body, again he really couldn't make out the words that she was saying and he felt her body shake with tears. He tried to smile and held her tightly to his body as his breathing started to steady. Ginny pulled away and Draco wiped some of her tears away, her head snapped towards the door where Harry sat with his arms behind his back and his legs together as if they were tied together. "And you! You could have killed him!" Ginny screamed.

"That was the point." Harry grumbled and glared at Draco. Before Draco could get up or think of something to say back, Ginny stood up and smacked Harry across the face.

"Harry James Potter! I hate you! And you are never welcomed here unless your with Luna!" Ginny yelled, she pointed her wand at him and his arms and legs fell to the floor. "Now get out!" She yelled. Harry looked shocked at Ginny and then glared at Draco and then he vanished. Ginny turned back to Draco and clasped to the floor by him crying again.

"Gin. Don't cry, I'm fine." Draco coughed as he tried to calm her down and held her close to him.

"But he tried to kill you!" Ginny cried.

"Oh and that was the first time for us?" Draco smirked. Ginny looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"It's not funny Draco! What would have happened if I wasn't here?" She yelled and tried to get up. Draco held her still and kissed her cheek.

"Well we wouldn't have had sex and Potter wouldn't have seen us and none of this would have happened." Draco said logically. "Not blaming you of course." He added quickly.

"I just don't know why you two can't just get along." Ginny mumbled and tried to get out of Draco's hold again and again Draco kept her to his chest.

"I'm sorry. We have been trying, but I will try harder." He whispered into her ear. "Potter's really not banned from your apartment is he?" Draco asked curious.

"That's our apartment! And no he isn't, not forever at least." Ginny shook her head.

"Our apartment!" Draco grinned down at her.

"Yes our apartment." Ginny smiled up.

"I didn't get an invite." Draco smirked.

"Well you invited yourself so deal with it." Ginny elbowed Draco in the stomach.

"Hey! I almost died! Be nice to me!" Draco chuckled. Ginny glared back at him and slowly let a smile creep up on her lips.

"Whatever." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

Almost 5 months had pass since Ginny and Draco had move in with each other. Now Draco stood only a few feet away from the burrow, frozen. He couldn't make himself walk, when he first came here he was excited and ready to go, but now his nerves were getting the best of him and he felt like throwing up. Draco smacked himself on both cheeks and got the nerve to walk forwards. Draco paused again watching the smoke fill the air over the Weasley's chimney. It was about dusk and the sun was just about over the hills. He wanted to kick himself, why did he land so far away? He took in a few deep breaths and straightened up his back and walked right up to the door and knock with some force. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and looked shock and pleased to see Draco standing there.

"Draco! What a pleasure to see you." She smiled and opened the door wider so he could walk in.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley." Draco smirked as he walked into the burrow. "Is Mr. Weasley home? He asked.

"Oh yes, he and George are in the living room." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Draco nodded and headed to the living room where just like Mrs. Weasley said sat Mr. Weasley and George. George only nodded to his existence like usual and Mr. Weasley smiled and stood up.

"Draco! What do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled as he shook Draco's hand.

"I'm actually glad that both of you are here, it cuts my trip a little short." Draco said sitting down in a chair adjacent to Mr. Weasley and across from George.

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow. This was the moment that Draco has been preparing for. He knew that he looked nervous there was no way for him to stop flexing his fingers or looking around the room, god he wished Ginny was with him; but then there would be no point of him being there if she was. "Draco are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Ummm, yes it's just…man it's hot in here." Draco said looking at the two men. "Aren't you hot?" He asked and both looked at him like he was crazy.

"No I think it's just you mate." George said looking at him weirdly.

"Oh yeah it must be." Draco laughed nervously. "Umm anyway I came here to…well I've written to Bill, Charlie, and Percy." Draco said pulled out three letters and placed them on the coffee table. "They all said yes and I know that I should be just asked you, Mr. Weasley but I feel like I should ask all of you." Draco rambled.

"Alright." Mr. Weasley said and glanced at George. George looked back just as confused. Draco took in a deep breath and sighed before he spoke.

"As you well know I love Ginny." Draco started. Both men nodded their heads. "And I understand that you may think that we have been moving too fast since only five months ago I moved him with her." He added but specifically looked at Mr. Weasley whom nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but is there a point?" George piped up.

"George let him talk." Mr. Weasley said before Draco could respond.

"Yes I'm sorry I'm rambling." Draco nodded and took in a deep breath again.

"I'm here to ask both of you for your blessing to ask your daughter and your sister's hand in marriage." Draco finally said. He felt like a weight was lifted from his chest, now only a searing pain of reject was left. He looked up at Mr. Weasley who was now looking at George who was looking at Draco in awe.

"Well before I answer, my I ask a few questions." Mr. Weasley asked. Draco nodded slowly he wasn't expecting this, he just thought that it was a simple yes or no. "What exactly can you offer my daughter?" He asked. Draco sat there almost dumbstruck. He thought about the question for a few minutes and when he couldn't think of anything he spoke from the heart.

"Nothing." He said plainly.

"Nothing." Mr. Weasley repeated and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Draco nodded. "Nothing that she doesn't already have. I can't say economic stability because she has that without me. She can easily pay for the apartment by herself if she really wanted too so I can't offer a place to live. She's the one with a loving family and friends. I only have a few close family members and one best friend while she's the social butterfly. If anything she offers me more than I can ever give her. All that I can promise her is my love and my life long adoration for her." Draco explained. "She's perfectly well off without me, but I can not say the same about me. You see Mr. Weasley and George I'm nothing without Ginny. I would be just some boring man sitting in his office after hours working until late into the night just to come home to an empty apartment and to wake up alone and start my working day all over again. I'm not even close to be worthy of her." Draco explained. "However I will now and forever always try to better myself so that I can be the man that is actually worthy of her." Draco announced. Mr. Weasley nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Well you got my vote mate." George said and stood up and shook Draco's hand. "Welcome to the family Draco." He smiled. Draco was taken aback from that since that was the first time that George had ever called him by his first name. At least the first time to his face.

"I don't think that you can say that just yet." Draco said looking down at Mr. Weasley who was still deep in thought. Draco sat back down and Mrs. Weasley came running in.

"Well what's your answer Arthur?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Mr. Weasley looked up at his wife and rolled his eyes. He turned to Draco with a serious look.

"So you want to marry not only my youngest but also my only daughter?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes sir and I will do anything to prove myself if I have too." Draco said with all of the courage that he had left in his body. Mr. Weasley nodded and then looked away at a picture frame, which had the whole Weasley family smiling and waving. Mr. Weasley turned back with a bit of a smile.

"You have my blessing." He nodded and Mrs. Weasley squealed with joy.

"Oh my goodness! I can't wait! I'm so excited that I can hardly stand it!" She almost screamed bouncing up and down.

"Wait!" George interrupted his mother. "You said that you wrote to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and you were going to talk to my dad and I. Aren't you missing someone?" He asked.

"Yes I know I haven't gone to see Ron yet. I was hoping to get the rest of the families approval and maybe that will make him see beyond my past and last name." Draco explained and picked up the letters and put them back into his cloak pocket.

"Draco you have no idea how happy you just made me." Mrs. Weasley sniffed and pulled Draco into a hug and almost choking him.

"Molly let the boy breath." Mr. Weasley said and Mrs. Weasley let him go.

"I would love to stay but I have to go see Ron now." Draco said shaking both Mr. Weasley and Georges' hand.

"Good luck mate." George grinned. "You're going to need it." He winked.

"Oh Draco don't listen to him." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I mean what would you do if Ron said no?" She asked.

"Then I would have to respect his wishes." Draco said.

"Draco dear you can't be serious! Just because Ronald is hard headed you wouldn't marry the woman that you love?" She asked.

"If I didn't want his blessing and if his blessing didn't matter to me then I wouldn't be asking it." Draco explained.

"But you have her father's permission." She protested.

"I know and traditionally that's all that I needed but I feel that all of the men in her life should also have a say." Draco explained.

"You are a very silly boy." Mrs. Weasley huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her, I understand what you're trying to do and I respect that." Mr. Weasley smiled and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "But really you shouldn't put a hold on your plans for Ginny just because Ron has his prejudices." He explained.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Draco nodded and Mr. Weasley walked him to the door.

They waved good-bye and Draco apparitated. Draco arrived in front of a normal looking house it was a pale yellow with red shutters and a golden door. It was obvious what House the owners were from. Draco took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when it opened on it's own. A pregnant Hermione stood smiling as the door opened with her hand on the small bump that was her stomach.

"Hey, I heard a pop and assumed that it was you." She smiled and let him in. Hermione and Luna were the only ones outside of Ginny's family who knew what Draco was about to do. He needed their help to keep Ron calm and to keep Harry out of the way. "Come on he's in the living room." Hermione said closing the door and walked Draco to the living room. There sat Ron and Harry laughing about god knows what. When Ron looked in the doorway of the living room his laughter stopped and he stood up. Harry looked in the direction and stood up too with fire in his eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron said looking at his wife. Suddenly a small ghost like hare hopped through the wall and stood up on its hind legs looking at Harry.

"Harry you said that you would be home hours ago. And that you were just going to Ron's to help Hermione out until Ron got home from work." It said in Luna's dream like voice. Harry looked at the hare and sighed and looked back up at Draco and then Ron. Ron nodded his head and Harry picked up his cloak and wand.

"I'll be there in a second love." He smiled at the hare and it hopped away. "I'll see you later Hermione, Ron." Harry smiled and waved. "Malfoy." He almost spat.

"Harry." Draco nodded. Everyone looked stunned even Hermione, that was the first time that Draco had ever call Harry by his first name. Harry looked at Ron one more time and then apparitated away.

"Malfoy." Ron nodded and pointed to the chair that Harry was sitting in.

"Ron." Draco nodded and again Ron stood shocked that he used his first name.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Hermione smiled and gave Draco the two thumbs up behind Ron's back and headed into the kitchen. Ron looked back and watched as Hermione walked into the kitchen humming a tune. He turned back and the room was silent.

"So I can only assume that you're here to see me for some reason." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Yes." Draco gulped. He hoped that Ron didn't notice, but of course he did.

"Is there something troubling you Malfoy?" Ron asked with a stupid smirk.

"Ummm. No, no I just have to ask you something." Draco said trying to act normal. Ron didn't buy it, not one bit and his smile widen.

"So what exactly do you need to ask me?" He smiled folding his hands together to make a tee pee. Draco hated this, it was usually he who was in Ron's position and everyone else in his. Did he really need to humiliate himself? He had Mr. Weasley's permission and the rest of her families did he really need Ron's too. He knew the answer to that one and it made him want to kick himself. Draco sighed again and took out the letters from Ron's brothers and placed them on the table in front of him. "What are these?" Ron asked picking one up and looked at his brother's handwriting.

"I've written to all three of your brothers and talked to George and your father." Draco said pointing to the remaining letters on the table. "And they all said yes." He added.

"Said yes to what exactly?" Ron asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I want to ask Ginny to marry me, but I would like all of your blessings first." Draco said trying with all of his might not to have his voice shake.

"You want to do what?" Ron said in a very calm voice.

"I want to ask Ginny to marry me." Draco repeated.

"You son of a bitch." Ron said under his breath. This was the reaction that he didn't want, but at the same time he was waiting for it. "Did you really think that I would say yes to that?" Ron said a little angry.

"Your brothers, father, and mother all did." Draco said calmly. This was the Ron that he can talk to; this was the Ron that Draco could easily bend to his will. The angry, uncontrollable, and alone Ron.

"I don't care if they said yes!" Ron spat. "They are all idiots if they think that you are even close to be good enough for Ginny." He added with venom, but he didn't raise his voice.

"I know that I'm not good enough for her, but I love her and she loves me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Draco said as his courage finally returned to him. Angry people were the best people for Draco to talk to, his father always yelled at him so he actually knew how to talk to them. It was the nice and sweet people like Ginny's parents that made him nervous. He never knows how to act around them or to even take a complement from them, it's like their alien to him; but angry now that was an emotion that he understood.

"Over my dead body." Ron growled.

"Ron I don't understand what it is about me that makes you hate me so much." Draco said shaking his head.

"You're kidding right?" Ron laughed. "How about all those years in Hogwarts Malfoy!" He spat.

"Ron, Ron, that was ages ago and I've told you many times that I have changed." Draco said. "And I think that I have even prove myself." He added.

"You haven't proven anything. What you have proven is that you can play nice with me and my family." Ron said angry.

"What about Ginny then? She seems to know that I have changed and she lives with me. I might be good but I am not that good to keep up an act like that one. You're talking about 24/7." Draco laughed without humor.

"Ginny is just a stupid young girl who doesn't even know what she wants." Ron growled.

"Ginny was the smartest in her year and she certainly isn't a girl. She's 23 for Pete sakes!" Draco said raising his voice. He hated it when anyone even tried to talk down to Ginny or slander her name even if it's one of her family members.

"Well now that's the Malfoy that I know, I just didn't think that you would show your true self sticking up for someone." Ron grinned.

"I don't take kindly to insults towards my girlfriend." Draco growled.

"You mean my sister?" Ron growled.

"It's the same person." Draco growled back.

"Not if I can help it." Ron snapped.

"Ron I came here not to fight with you." Draco said shaking his head and standing up.

"Then why did you come here?" Ron finally yelled and stood up also. Hermione popped her head out of the kitchen and slowly made her way down the hall.

"I came her to ask for your blessing to marry your sister." Draco said calmly.

"And I said no!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Ron yelled and turned around to Hermione. "He came to get an answer and I gave it to him. Just because it's not the answer he was looking for doesn't mean he has the right to sit here and ask me over and over until I say what he wants me too." He yelled.

"Ron that's not what I'm talking about." Hermione said shaking her head. "You're only saying no because you don't like Draco, not because you care about Ginny's feelings." Hermione explained.

"Babe he didn't ask me if I think that Ginny would want to marry him. He asked if I would give him my blessing." Ron said pointing at Draco.

"Whatever Ron." Hermione said walking back to the kitchen. Ron turned back to Draco with fire in his eyes. "And you! I will never agree to let a death eater like you marry my baby sister!" Ron yelled. "Now get out of my house!" He growled.

"I know that you don't think that I am worthy for her, but I will prove myself." Draco said and apparitated away. He didn't go very far, he went in their backyard and knocked on the kitchen door. Hermione walked out and sighed as she sat on one of their patio chairs.

"Draco I'm so sorry." She breathed.

"It's ok we both knew that it would be a long shot." Draco sighed and sat down next to her.

"Maybe you should have brought the ring and shown it to him." Hermione shrugged. Draco looked at her like that was very doubtful. "I know, it was just a suggestion." She smiled.

"I did bring the ring anyway." Draco said rubbing his face.

"You did! Can I see it?" Hermione almost yelled. Draco smiled and pulled a small velvet box out and placed it on the table. Hermione opened it and gasped. It was about a 2-carat diamond with three small emeralds on one side and three small rubies on the other on a white gold band. "Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"It was my grandmothers." Draco said. "On my mum's side." He added after Hermione gave him a look. "On the other side were three emeralds but I thought that it was fit to change them to rubies." Draco explained not looking at the ring.

"Don't worry Draco, Ron will come around." Hermione said putting the ring back in the box and laid her hand on his.

"I don't think so, but maybe if I prove myself to him." Draco said shaking his head and putting the little box back into his pocket.

"Draco you don't need to prove yourself to Ron. You don't even need Ron's permission if Ginny's whole family said that they gave you your blessings then go ahead and do it." Hermione said.

Draco just shrugged and stood up. "I should be getting back, Gin is waiting for me." He sighed heavily.

"Oh my god! Draco were you going to do it tonight?" Hermione asked.

"That was my plan, maybe next time I shouldn't be so optimistic." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh Draco! I'm sorry." Hermione said standing up slowly. Draco quickly helped her up and smiled.

"It's alright. I'll see you later." He smirked and kissed her on the cheek and then he was gone.

A/N: So how did you like it…let me know R/R Please!


	8. The Park

A/N: I'm so glad that you all love my fic. All of your reviews really motivate me! Please keep them coming!

"Ok now she should be in bed by 8 O'clock, 9 the latest." Cordelia said. "Oh and here are the list of the things that she is allergic to, what foods she hates, and what are her favorite foods are." Cordelia gave Ginny a list.

"Ok Cordelia." Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes taking the list.

"Oh and these are the number at which you can reach us at." Cordelia said giving Ginny another list. "And this one." She was saying.

"Honey if we don't leave now, then we'll miss our plane." Edward said from behind her.

"I know love but I just want them to be prepared." Cordelia said to her husband.

"Honey they will be fine." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes we will." Draco grumbled. Cordelia shot a glare at him but then turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, here's a list of things that I just don't allow Keira to do or eat." Cordelia said and handed Ginny another note.

"Alright Cordelia. I promise you Keira will be fine. We won't let anything to happen to her and please have a great time on your trip.

"Ok fine." Cordelia sighed and hugged Ginny. "Oh my little baby! I hope you have fun with Uncle Draco and Ginny." Cordelia said hugging Keira.

"I will." Keira smiled. Cordelia continued to hug her and tightened her hold. "Mum!" Keira whined.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." Cordelia said pulling back and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Mum don't cry I'll be fine with Uncle Drake and Aunt Ginny." Keira rolled her eyes.

"Keira that's just Ginny." Edward corrected her. Draco gave a scowl to Cordelia who smiled back.

"Yes Keira it's not Aunt Ginny yet." Cordelia winked at Draco.

"Alright! I think you guys should go now!" Draco said raising his voice.

"Draco is right." Edward said pulling Cordelia down the hallway and out the door. All three of they walked down the hall with them. "Keira I love you and listen to what Uncle Drake and Ginny say." Edward said hugging Keira.

"I will." Keira smiled.

"I love you darling." Cordelia said as Edward closed the door. Ginny looked down at Keira and smiled.

"Well now, I actually have something for you." Ginny said to Keira and walked down the hall having Keira following her. Draco smiled and opened the closet taking a few things out. Ginny came out of her room with something behind her back. "Ok I know that your mum is a little worried when it comes to you flying, but I figured that if we practice; then by the time they come back we have something to show her." Ginny explained.

"Oh Ginny! Can we really?" Keira yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes, and I actually found my old broom from when I was your age." Ginny smiled and brought out a small old broom. Keira beamed at the broom and screamed.

"Oh my god! Can we go out now!" She screamed. Ginny laughed and looked over at the hallway. Draco had his fall cloak on, holding his broom, Ginny's broom, Ginny's fall cloak, and Keira's fall cloak.

"I don't know why don't we ask your uncle." Ginny grinned and turned Keira around and she saw Draco waiting for them. Keira screamed for joy again and ran to Draco, who helped her into her green cloak with a red lining. Draco held out his hand for Keira. Once Keira took his hand they were gone. They reappeared at a near by wizard park.

"Do you think that you're ready?" Draco asked Keira.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Keira yelled jumping. Both Ginny and Draco laughed. Draco's cell phone went off and he sighed angrily. He looked at who it was and it was Blaise.

"Sorry Keira I need to take this, but Ginny will help you." Draco smiled and kissed Keira's head and walked away talking to Blaise.

"Ok now Keira you have to listen to everything that I say and do exactly what I say." Ginny said sternly. Keira smiled and nodded her head franticly. "Ok so put your broom down on the ground." Ginny instructed and she did the same with her own broom. Keira watch and did what she was told. "Now hold your hand over your broom and say 'up'." Ginny said and her broom came flying into her hand. Keira watched in amazement, she then turned to her broom and looked down at it and concentrated.

"Up!" She yelled and her broom flew into her hands. "Oh Aunt Ginny! Did you see that! I did it! I did it!" Keira yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes I saw." Ginny laughed. "And its just Ginny." She added.

"Oh sorry, do you want to know a secret?" Keira asked curling her finger towards her beckoning Ginny to come forward.

"Sure." Ginny smiled and knelt down to Keira's level.

"My mum was the one who told me to call you Aunt Ginny." Keira whispered.

"Why would she do that?" Ginny asked a little surprised.

"She said that maybe it would give Uncle Drake the hint and he'll snatch you up before someone else does." Keira whispered again. Ginny could help but giggle.

"Oh really that's what she says." Ginny laughed. Keira nodded her head. "How about this, you can call me Aunt Ginny, but only when your uncle Drake isn't around." Ginny winked.

"Ok, but you can't tell uncle Drake that I told you what my mum told me." Keira said and held out her pinky finger.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ginny asked. She had no idea what Keira meant by it.

"We have to pinky swear." Keira laughed.

"A pinky swear?" Ginny asked raising her one eyebrow.

"Yeah it's the biggest swear of them all!" Keira practically yelled.

"Oh ok." Ginny laughed and stuck out her pinky finger. Keira wrapped her pinky around Ginny's and they shook. "You pinky swear that you won't tell uncle Drake?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do." Ginny nodded.

"Ok good!" Keira smiled. "But you wouldn't really leave uncle Drake, would you?" Keira asked. Ginny smiled and pulled Keira in for a hug.

"Oh Keira no, I don't want to leave your uncle." Ginny said shaking her head. "But I promise that even if something does happen that your uncle and I aren't together, I'll still visit you." Ginny smiled looking at Keira.

"You promise?" Keira asked.

"I a thousand times pinky swear!" Ginny laughed.

"Ok." Keira laughed with her.

"Now that that's out of the way lets get back to your flying lesson." Ginny said standing up again.

"Alright!" Keira beamed.

"Alright now mount your broom." Ginny said and swung her leg over her broom. "Like this." She said showing Keira. Keira nodded and did the same as Ginny. "Alright now very, very light-kick off from the ground." Ginny said carefully. And Lightly kicked off the ground and hovered over the grass. Keira looked a bit nervous as she watched Ginny hover. "Don't worry Keira I'm right here." Ginny said sweetly. Keira took in a deep breath closed her eyes and kicked off the ground

. "Keira! Opened your eyes!" Ginny yelled laughing. Keira did and she was hovering over the grass.

"Oh my god! Aunt Ginny! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Keira screamed and bounced on her broom.

"Keira no!" Ginny yelled and tried to grab her broom, but it zoomed off before she could grab it. Ginny just heard Keira's high pitch scream through the air for only a second before she took off. The wind was flying threw Ginny's hair trying to catch up to Keira's broom. "Keira!" Ginny screamed, she didn't know if the tears were coming from her eyes from the wind or the sheer fact that she was petrified that Keira could get hurt. Ginny was almost there, if she jumped then she could reach the back of the broom, but that would leave her broomless too and that little broom wouldn't be able to hold her weight. Ginny watched as Keira's hands slowly came off of the broom and covered her eyes, fear took over Ginny. "Keira! Keep your hands on your broom!" She yelled but it was too late, Keira slipped off of her broom and was now falling to the ground. Ginny looked up just in time to pull up before she collided with a tree. She barreled down racing Keira's body down to the ground. Ginny couldn't see Keira at all and real tears started streaming down her cheeks. Ginny landed and started running towards the place that Keira had fell. "Keira! Keira!" Ginny screamed in a panic. Suddenly Ginny heard her high pitch laughter and started running with all of her might towards the sound. "Keira! Keira!" Ginny screamed. As she ran pass an evergreen, there she was standing with a man, smiling. Ginny didn't even pass attention to the man she was with, she just over to her.

"Aunt Ginny!" Keira beamed looking over at Ginny.

"Keira! Oh thank god! Keira are you alright?" Ginny yelled as her arms collapsed around the little girls' body.

"I'm fine Aunt Ginny! I really am." Keira giggled.

"Keira I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried. "How did you get down?" Ginny asked.

"Harry caught me." Keira said nonchalantly. "Ooops I mean Mr. Potter caught me." Keira corrected herself.

"Mr. Potter?" Ginny said and finally looked up at the man that was standing next to her and sure enough; Harry James Potter was looking down, not looking too happy.

_Shit!_

"So wait! You're telling me that that son of a bitch actually came to your house to ask for your blessing to marry Ginny?" Harry said catching the quaffle ball that Ron threw at him.

"Yeah and then he had the nerve to ask again after I gave him the answer that he wasn't looking for!" Ron said catching the quaffle again.

"And Hermione knew all about it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and so did Luna that's why she called you back when she did." Ron yelled. "I mean its unbelievable!" He added.

"I swear if I see hi—" Harry was saying but then he stopped and stopped in mid throw.

"Oy! Harry! What is it?" Ron yelled confused.

"Don't you hear that?" Harry asked and looked over his shoulder. He watched as a small child fell of its broom and was now barreling down to the ground. "Shit!" Harry yelled and zoomed after the child. Right before the child was about to hit the ground, Harry swooped in a caught her. He landed on the ground holding the child in his arms. He thanked god that he was a good seeker back in the day.

"My god! Is she alright?" Ron asked as he landed.

"I don't know." Harry said and knelt down to the ground and looked down at the girl. She had long blonde hair and her skin was very pale. She turned her head towards him and her crystal blue eyes pierced him. "Are you? Are you ok little girl?" Harry asked after her eyes stunned him. The girl nodded her head, but didn't say a word. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Keira." She whispered.

"Keira? Well that's a pretty name." Harry smiled. "Are you hurt in anyway Keira?" He asked.

"No I don't think so." Keira said and hopped out of Harry's arms.

"Who are you here at the park with?" Harry asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Keira said with a little venom in her voice. Something about this girl seemed very familiar, but Harry just couldn't place it.

"Well that's true you shouldn't talk to strangers." Harry nodded his head. "My name is Harry." Harry said sticking out his hand.

"I'm not allowed to call grown-ups by their first names." Keira said more sweetly.

"Alright then, my name is Harry Potter. You can call me Harry or Mr. Potter which ever you like." Harry chuckled.

"Thank you for catching me Mr. Potter." Keira smiled and giggled. Her giggled sounded like wind chimes and it lightened Harry's mood.

"Well Keira who are you with at the park?" Harry asked.

"My Uncle Drake and Aunt Ginny." Keira said sweetly.

"Do you know where they are?" Harry asked glancing at Ron.

"No my Aunt Ginny was teaching me to fly, but then my broom went crazy and it zoomed off." Keira explained.

"Alright, why don't we go look for them." Harry said standing up.

"Harry." Ron whispered and Harry turned towards him. "Uncle Drake? Aunt Ginny?" He said.

"Ron, Ginny could be short for anything, and she said Drake not Draco." Harry whispered.

"Wait you know my uncle Drake?" Keira yelled popping in between the two of them.

"No I don't think so since his name isn't Draco." Harry said shaking his head.

"But it is! I just call him Drake for short." Keira grinned.

"Harry." Ron said threw his teeth.

"And what's your name?" Keira beamed up at Ron.

"Ummm, Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron said a little uncomfortable.

"Weasley! That's my Aunt's last name too! Are you two related?" Keira yelled.

"Not for long." Ron whispered clenching his fists.

"Cool it Ron." Harry said pointing at Keira. "Non of this makes any sense, Draco is an only child." Harry said shaking his head.

"Are you guys going to help me find my Aunt and Uncle?" Keira asked.

"Yes, we will but first why don't you tell us your last name." Harry said.

"Campmen." Keira said plainly.

"You see Ron, her last name is Campmen." Harry said threw his teeth.

"Oh and her uncle just so happens to be named Draco who is married to a Ginny Weasley? I don't think so." Ron growled. Ron looked beyond Harry and he looked like he was about to kill someone. He walked over to the nearest tree and stood behind it.

"Oy mate? What are you doing?" Harry asked as Ron stood behind the tree.

"Aunt Ginny!" Keira yelled and suddenly a redheaded woman had her arms wrapped around Keira.

"Keira! Oh thank god! Keira are you alright?" Harry recognized the voice and indeed it was Ginny's.

"I'm fine Aunt Ginny! I really am." Keira giggled.

"Keira I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried. "How did you get down?" Ginny asked, Harry finally looked down to make sure that it was defiantly Ginny; And of course it was.

"Harry caught me." Keira said nonchalantly, Harry's body stiffened. "Ooops I mean Mr. Potter caught me." Keira corrected herself Harry was about to blow.

"Mr. Potter?" Ginny said confused and finally looked up. Harry was staring back at her and he watched as the color disappeared from her face. "Harry!" She said surprise.

"Ginny." Harry tired to say without a growl but wasn't successful.

"Umm Keira, why don't you go look for your broom while I thank Mr. Potter." Ginny said to Keira as she wiped away her tears.

"Ok." Keira said cheerfully and skipped off.

"Keep close enough that I can see you!" Ginny yelled after her.

"Let me see!" Harry almost yelled and grabbed Ginny's left hand. Before Harry could even look at it, Ginny ripped her hand away.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"There so many questions that you need to answer right now before I blow." Harry said threw his teeth.

"What the hell is up with you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny! We know alright!" Ron said storming from the tree.

"Ron! You are here too? Why were you hiding?" Ginny asked.

"When did you do it? Last night? He just had to snatch you up didn't he?" Ron growled walking towards Ginny, but Harry held him back.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny yelled.

"You and fucking Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"What about us?" Ginny yelled back.

"We know that you two got married!" Harry yelled. Ginny was stunned, shocked almost.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny giggled.

"This is not a laughing matter Ginny! That bastard went against what I told him!" Ron yelled.

"What? And what did you tell him to do exactly?" Ginny asked getting angry again.

"Oh come off it Gin! He fucking came around my house asking my blessing for him to marry you. Throwing in my face that dad, mum, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and George all said yes!" Ron yelled pushing Harry out of the way.

"He did what?" Ginny asked. She was almost speechless. Draco wanted to marry her? He asked all of her family members first? He actually asked Ron's permission? Both Harry and Ron stood there still fuming, they looked at each other and then at Ginny again.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked. Ginny just shook her head. "He didn't ask you?" He asked. Ginny shook her head again and raised up her left hand to show them that there was no ring.

"Huh? Well I guess the asshole actually listened to me." Ron said with a smirk. Ginny looked up at her brother and his best friend. They both looked so pleased and happy with themselves.

"You selfish git." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Ron said shocked.

"I bet you didn't even have to think twice when he asked you." She whispered.

"Nope, I don't even know why he even asked." Ron said crossing his arms.

"You didn't even stop to think of how I would feel." She went on.

"Gin you're too young for marriage anyway." Harry shook his head.

"I'm only a year younger than Hermione when she got married and I'm three years older than when mum got married." Ginny whispered, her anger was bubbling but for the sake of Keira, she didn't want to blow. She knew that Keira wasn't that far and if she started to yell, then Keira would hear ever word.

"It was a different time when mum and dad got married." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't even hear him out I bet." Ginny said clenching her fists.

"I didn't have to." Ron spat.

"I hate you." Ginny said through her teeth and a tear ran down her cheek.

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

"I hate you with all of my might." Ginny said shaking and more tears came falling down. "You and your fucking prat of best friend can go and rot in hell for all that I care!" Ginny finally blew.

"It's not our fault that he actually listened." Ron yelled back.

"Of course he was going to listen to you. Do you really think that he would waste his time asking you if he didn't want or need your approval?" Ginny yelled. "Of course he wouldn't!" Ginny yelled.

"Well he should have known better then!" Ron yelled again. Ginny heard Keira giggled and that calmed her down.

"I don't want to speak to you two ever again." Ginny said threw her teeth.

"Yeah ok." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron, are you even listening to Ginny." Harry whispered to Ron.

"No, he's not. He doesn't think about anything and he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Ginny cried.

"Oh great now we have to deal with both of them." Ron grumbled. Ginny turned around to look at what Ron was talking about. Draco had Keira on his shoulders bouncing her up and down, making her laugh while she held her broom in her hand. Ginny turned back around quickly before Draco could see her face. From the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Draco swing Keira over his head and placed her down on the ground.

"Aunt Ginny!" I found my broom!" Keira yelled running over to Ginny.

"That's just Ginny!" Draco yelled after her.

Draco hopped onto his broom after he hung up on Blaise. _I swear this company is going to be the death of me._ Draco thought. The gentle breeze against Draco's face felt good and having the wind go threw his hair felt good too. He looked down looking for Keira and Ginny, he swooped down to get a better look.

"Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating her curds and wad." Draco heard a little girl sing. He looked around a tree and there Keira was picking some flowers with her broom at her side. "Along came a spider that sat beside her and scared little Miss Muffet away." Keira's voice chimed.

"And what exactly are you doing miss?" Draco smiled as he came from behind the tree. Keira's head spun towards him and smiled.

"Uncle Drake!" Keira's voice chimed and ran over to him. "I picked these for Aunt Ginny." Keira said skipping over.

"That's just Ginny missy." Draco smiled.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Keira's eyes shined.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" Draco asked looking around for any signs of her.

"Ooops I was suppose to stay close to her, but I wanted to pick her flowers." Keira explained.

"Alright how about we go and find her." Draco said and held out her hand.

"Ok." Keira smiled and grabbed his hand. Draco bent down and picked up her broom and they walked over to the nearest clearing. "Uncle Drake can I have a piggy back ride?" Keira asked.

"I can do better than that." Draco smiled and pulled her up onto his shoulders. "You'll have to hold this though." Draco said handing her, her broom.

"That's ok this is fun! And I see Ginny!" Keira cried pointing straight. Draco bounced Keira on his shoulders as they came up over the hill. Draco almost froze where he stood when he saw Ron and Harry standing there with Ginny. Draco took in a deep breath and swung Keira off of his shoulders.

"Aunt Ginny!" Keira yelled as she ran over to Ginny.

"That's just Ginny!" Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk faster.

"Ginny! I picked these flowers for you!" Keira said as she ran over to her. "Aunt Ginny why are you crying?" Keira asked as she faced Ginny. Draco's heart stopped, what did those two do now to make her cry.

"Gin!" Draco said and ran over to her. Her face was full of tears streaking down her cheeks. "Babe what's the matter?" Draco asked. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and broke into sobs. "Gin!" Draco cooed rubbing her back and holding her close to him. He looked up and gave both Harry and Ron a death stare. "What did you two do?" Draco growled.

"Ginny! Don't cry." Keira whispered.

"Draco." Ginny whispered.

"Yes?" Draco said running his hand through her hair.

"I know." She said plainly.

"You know what?" Draco asked confused.

"I know what you wanted to ask me last night." Ginny sniffed, tears were still coming down her cheeks. Draco's heart definitely stopped this time. Draco's head snapped towards Ron and Harry, he thought that he was going to kill them.

"You told her." He growled.

"Keira was calling her Aunt Ginny, we thought that you two got married." Harry explained in a somewhat calm voice.

"Don't address my niece." Draco spat. "And I would have thought that you two would think about how Ginny would react." Draco hissed.

"An exactly how is that possible?" Ron said pointing at Keira. Draco pulled Keira to his side and glared at Ron.

"That is none of your business." Ginny snapped.

"No Gin, maybe they should know." Draco said. Ginny pulled away from Draco and walked a little away from them. Keira walked over to her and held up the flowers that she had pick for her.

"Here, these are yours. My daddy usually gets flowers for my mum when she's upset." Keira said. Ginny smiled and took the flowers.

"Thank you Keira, they're beautiful." Ginny said as she smelt them.

"So what is she really? Your long lost daughter or something?" Ron said angry.

"No Ron she's my niece." Draco said trying not to hex Ron right where he stood.

"That's a little hard to believe since you're an only child." Harry piped up.

"Yes I'm the only Malfoy child." Draco snapped. "And if you two would shut-up I could explain." Draco hissed. "When my mother was younger she secretly married a muggle and became pregnant. When her husband died suddenly she was all-alone, a year after she married Lucius because of an arranged marriage. Everyone assumed that she became pregnant by a wizard and she never told Lucius that it was a muggle. I was born three years after that and when Cordelia didn't receive a letter from Hogwarts Lucus started to ask questions and when my mother finally told him. He threatened to kick my mother and Cordelia out and would ban my mother from seeing me. Instead my mother sent Cordelia to her father's parents back in the muggle world. My father banned my mother to ever telling me about Cordelia. Not until I was 15 did I find out about her and since then I had to secretly meet with her." Draco explained.

"If this is even true then how come you were still an asshole at Hogwarts?" Ron spat.

"If my father found out that I knew about Cordelia then he would have killed her, Keira, and her husband Edward." Draco growled. "I had to keep up the appearance." He added.

"Wait Edward?" Harry said and looked confused.

"Yes." Draco said.

"I think he's telling the truth, I remember him talking to muggle named Edward." Harry tried to whisper to Ron.

"Well if it's true then how could he become a death eater?" Ron spat looking at Draco's right forearm.

"Ginny, can you cover Keira's ears?" Draco asked over his shoulder. Ginny nodded her head and knelt down to Keira and covered her ears. Draco rolled up his sleeve and stuck his forearm out in front of Ron and Harry. "Do you mean this?" Draco almost growled.

"You know I do." Ron said shifting his weight, but didn't look at the mark.

"No Ron, look at it! I know that I have to everyday of my life." Draco yelled.

"And who's fault is that?" Ron spat.

"Believe me it wasn't mine." Draco spat. "Do you want to know how I got this? My father!" Draco yelled and took a step forward. "Voldemort threatened me with my mother's life. He said that he would make me watch as he used the cruciatus curse on her until she died." Draco yelled. "I would love to know what either one of you would have done." Draco added looking at both Ron and Harry in the eyes. Neither of them said anything and they just stared at Draco. Draco rolled his sleeve back down and backed away. Ginny took her hands off of Keira's ears as Draco walked towards her. "Lets go." Draco whispered. Ginny stood up and nodded her head. "Keira." Draco said holding his hand out. Keira took it and looked back at Ron and Harry, she then let go of Draco's hand and ran over to Ron and Harry.

"Thank you for saving my life Mr. Potter." She said sweetly.

"You're…you're welcome." Harry stuttered out.

"But you are the meanest, rudest prat that I have ever met!" Keira yelled and kicked him in the shin, she ran over to Ron. "And you! I hate you! This is for making Ginny cry!" Keira yelled and kicked Ron in she shin also and ran back to Ginny and Draco.

"Keira!" Draco yelled. He bent down to Keira' level and grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to ever! Ever! Use that word 'prat' ever again!" He said sternly. "And I want you to go and apologized to both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for kicking them in their shins." Draco said sternly. Keira hung her head and turned back around and slowly walked over to Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry for call you the p word." Keira said hanging her head. "And I'm sorry for kicking you in the shins." She added.

"Ummm…it's alright." Harry said very confused.

"Yeah…It's fine." Ron said even more confused. Keira turned back around and held her hand out for Draco to take it, she looked very sad. Draco smiled down at her and bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's my girl." He smiled and Keira smiled back at him. Draco picked her and her broom up and turned back to Ginny. Ginny smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist and they disappeared leaving Harry and Ron stunned.

A/N: Ok I know that I said that this would be the last chapter but I thought of this idea last night and I thought that it would add a little something to the story. But the next chapter is defiantly the last one. Please review!


	9. Fin

A/N:

"Idiots! All of them!" Ginny yelled as she walked back from the office. She was too angry to concentrate so she couldn't even apparitate back to her flat. "I swear! What's the point in being a reporter when you're just going to report gossip or lies!" Ginny ranted. "I might as well work for the Quibbler!" She continued. She searched for her keys and opened the flat's door. She took off her cloak and hung it up.

"Bad day at the paper I'm assuming." Draco said from the kitchen and popping his head out.

"Could you hear me the whole way?" Ginny asked a little embarrass.

"Not the whole way." Draco smirked and walked out into the hallway and hugged her. "What did they do now?" He chuckled.

"Oh nothing that important, people just don't know how to report news and not gossip." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just let them report gossip." Draco smiled walking her down the hall.

"Drake I'm not going to turn into Rita Skeeter." Ginny scuffled.

"I know I know." Draco smiled and pulled her into the kitchen with him and captured her lips. It had been two weeks since the park incident and Ginny still hadn't talked to Ron or Harry. She actually haven't been to the Burrow because she didn't want to run into them, instead she had her mum and dad over for dinner. Cordelia and Edward came back from their trip, but now had extra work to catch up with so Keira goes to their flat in the late afternoon after school. They made a room for her in Luna's old room. Ever since the park incident Ginny had been waiting for Draco to propose and he still hasn't. Ginny never asked him about the whole thing or why he hasn't. She was too worried that he might have changed his mind, but it was moments like these Ginny didn't care and was just happy to be in his arms.

"And what was that for?" Ginny asked pulling away and taking a cup out for her tea. Draco came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why don't we go to the Burrow tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Ginny said with venom.

"Because Gin it's been two weeks. You need to talk to them." Draco whispered.

"No I don't. I don't even want or need to talk to them ever again." Ginny growled and poured her hot water into her cup.

"Come one Gin, it won't hurt." He kissed her neck.

"Draco no!" Ginny yelled and pushed him away and started to walk down the hall into the living room.

"NO! You can't use that color! Ariel's hair is red! Not brown Harry!" Ginny heard Keira's voice and she froze.

"And Sleeping Beauty's dress is pink or blue, NOT red and gold Ron!" Keira said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I forgot." She heard Harry laugh.

"Who's Ariel?" She heard Ron asked. "And I've never even heard of this Sleeping Beauty." He added.

"Who's Ariel!" Keira laughed.

"She's a mermaid." Harry whispered to Ron. "It's a muggle thing." He added.

"And Sleeping Beauty?" Ron asked.

"Anther muggle thing." Harry chuckled. Ginny walked slowly into the living room hoping that what she was hearing was just her imagination.

"Aunt Ginny!" Keira yelled and both Ron and Harry's head snapped to her direction. Ginny couldn't believe it, she put down her tea as calmly as she could, but her hands were shaking.

"Hello Keira dear." Ginny said trying not to let her fuse blow in front of her. "Why don't you take your coloring books into your room?" Ginny said snatching the books from Ron and Harry's hand and handed them to Keira.

"Ok." Keira said happily and brought her crayons and coloring books into her room. Ginny smiled at her and closed the door. She raised her wand to the door and said a little spell. She then turned to Ron and Harry who were still sitting at the table. Draco came around the corner and lend against the wall.

"I can't believe that you would do this." Ginny said in a pretty calm voice, looking at Draco.

"Gin, you have to talk to them." Draco said just as calm as Ginny did.

"NO! I DON'T!" Ginny yelled and stormed into her room. Draco sighed and walked to the door knocking softly. Ginny threw herself onto her bed and started to sob, when she heard the knock at the door she almost lost it. "Stay away from me!" She screamed and went back to sobbing into her pillow. She heard the door open and she bolted right up and saw Draco closing the door behind him. "How could you do this? Why are you doing this? They hate you!" Ginny yelled.

"They are your family Gin, and I don't want to be the cause of your falling out." Draco said in a calm voice.

"You're not! The fact that my brother is a total prat and only thinks of himself is why we are having a falling out!" Ginny yelled with tears coming down her face.

"No Gin he was just looking out for you." Draco said shaking his head.

"Looking out for me? Looking out for me?" Ginny smiled. "That's wasn't him looking out for me! That was him think of himself!" Ginny cried. "Draco you of all people shouldn't care! He hates you and he doesn't even want us together!" Ginny yelled.

"I care because I've been apart of a family who hated one another and it's not worth it. I never got to really know my cousin Tonks until she was married and had a baby already. I don't want that for you." Draco explained. "I've also lived in a family where I didn't know that I had a secret sister and I don't want that for our children. I can easily say that I am jealous of how close you are with your family. And I know how much your family means to you, I can't and won't let you throw them all away for me." Draco added.

"Draco." Ginny whispered.

"Just hear them out, please." Draco almost begged. In all the years that she had known Draco, the real Draco she had never seen him like this. He looked helpless, worried, and scared all at once.

"Fine I'll hear them out." Ginny nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Draco pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. He smiled down at her and she forced a smile before he opened the door again. Ginny walked out and Harry and Ron were talking in the living room. They became silent when they saw Ginny walking out. "I told Draco that I would hear you out, so talk already." Ginny said angry and crossed her arms as she stood next to Draco.

"Ginny, Draco. We both want to apologize for the way we have been acting." Harry sad pointing to both him and Ron. Ginny was actually a little impressed that Harry had said Draco's first name without any venom.

"Yeah Gin I'm so sorry. You're right I really have been acting like a total prat and I will do anything to make you forgive me." Ron said with tears in his eyes.

"So what exactly made you two reform?" Ginny asked a little snotty.

"A few things." Ron started. "Charlie, Bill, and Percy sent me the letter that Draco had sent them." Ron explained. "I talked to dad and what he really thought about the whole situation." Ron listed off. "What Draco told us about Keira, and his mark." Ron whispered.

"Hermione and Luna also laid into us." Harry added and Ron nodded.

"And what? All of that have changed your mind?" Ginny snapped.

"Yes Gin. Like I said I have been really selfish. I've only stayed in the past and not really paid attention to how Draco has been treating you or how he actually cares for you." Ron explained. "Gin I don't expect you to welcome me or us back with open arms, we just want to tell you that we're sorry about everything." Ron added.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Ginny asked.

"Anything." Ron said quickly.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Why didn't you just want to think that I was happy?" She asked.

"Gin, it wasn't that we didn't think that you were happy." Harry shook his head. "We just-We just couldn't…" Harry was struggling with his words.

"We just couldn't see you as an adult." Ron finished his sentence for him.

"Guys I'm 23 years old." Ginny laughed without humor.

"We know, it's just that we still saw you as a kid you know." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"We still saw you as the little Ginny who would follow us around. Hiding in corners as you tried to spy on us." Harry shrugged.

"That's a little hard to believe coming from you Harry." Ginny said, Harry stiffened and looked at Draco. Draco didn't flinch an inch.

"Gin." Harry sighed. "After…that, that was the Ginny that I turned you into. I disregarded anything else and only saw you as my bratty little sister." Harry shrugged. "And not until I saw you two with Keira did it hit me." He added.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I can only assume that you three haven't looked in a mirror all at the same time." Harry said. "If you did then you guys would look like a little family. Keira looks just like Draco but has your personality." Harry explained.

"It was like we saw a glimpse of the future and when you guys apparitated away, that's when I knew that I didn't, want to miss that part of your life, and not knowing my future niece or nephew." Ron said. "I don't want that." He added and shook his head.

"Your future niece or nephew?" Ginny said shocked. "Does that mean you're giving your blessing?" Ginny asked.

"We both are…well did." Harry nodded.

"You already did?" Ginny asked. "When?" She added.

"Just this afternoon while we were waiting for you." Ron explained. Ginny covered her mouth and the tears started to come down her cheeks again. "Gin." Ron sighed and crossed the room and hugged his sister. "Please don't cry, I've seen too much of that already." He whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "No, these are happy tears." Ginny laughed and hugged her brother back. "I'm sorry that I said that I hated you, both of you." Ginny said and hugged Harry next. "I don't! I really don't!" She added crying.

"Gin, stop that. You know that you're not a pretty crier." Harry joked and Ginny lightly punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" She laughed and looked over at Draco who was smiling as he lend on the doorway for their room. She ran over to him and kissed him deeply. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you." He whispered back and kissed her lightly.

"What's going on?" Keira asked as she opened her room door.

"Nothing honey, nothing." Ginny smiled and picked Keira up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Keira asked and looked Ron and Harry.

"No sweetie these are happy tears, don't blame those two." Ginny laughed and put Keira down.

"Good! Because they both have to finish their pictures! I won't have unfinished pictures in my coloring book." Keira yelling looking at Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry Keira we'll finish them." Ron laughed and walked into Keira's room and Harry followed. Ginny turned to Draco and ran into his arms again.

"You're the absolute best." She said into his chest.

"Don't fill my ego too much." Draco laughed and kissed her deeply.

Draco popped back into the living room after dropping Keira off at home. Ginny was laying on her back in the couch staring at the ceiling. Draco picked her legs up and sat down, resting her legs on his lap. Ginny sat up on her elbows and smiled at him.

"You're pretty hard headed." She smiled.

"Like you didn't know that." Draco winked. Ginny sat up and slid onto his lap.

"I love you." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too." Draco smiled and kissed her. "Do you want it rough?" He joked.

"Not tonight." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Good." Draco whispered and kissed her deeply.

Ginny was woken up by kisses on her neck. She smiled and rolled over and kissed Draco. "I'm so excited." Ginny smiled jumping up on the bed. Draco laughed and grabbed her by the waist and brought her back down to the bed.

"Oh really?" He said jokingly.

"Yes." Ginny giggled.

"It's 4 in the morning and you're excited?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Am I that good in bed?" He joked.

"Shut –up." Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"So tell me why are you excited." Draco smiled.

"Ron gave you his blessing." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"So." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I'm not going to ask you while it's 4 in the morning and we're naked." Draco laughed.

"Draco I don't care if it's romantic, it doesn't matter." Ginny whined.

"It does to me." Draco smiled and cupped her chin and kissed her. "I'm not going to tell you when, but I promise that it will be soon." He smiled.

"It better be and since you're making me wait, it better be good." Ginny grinned.

"Don't worry." Draco laughed and kissed her deeply and pulled her back down to the bed.

"Gin are you ready?" Draco called.

"Hold on." Ginny called out from her bedroom. They were going to the burrow and Narcissa was going to be there too. The fact that Ginny's parents were about to meet Draco's mother, again, made Ginny feel like she was going to throw up. She looked in the mirror once more and then walked out of the room and Draco smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Well I feel like I'm about to pass out." Ginny sighed.

"Come here." Draco laughed and held out his arms. Ginny walked over and hugged Draco as tight as she could. "So where would you want to go for our honeymoon?" Draco asked.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked. "Shouldn't you ask me first, and then wait for a reply?" Ginny laughed.

"Well I was just wondering." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I mean would you like to go to Greece?" He asked and Ginny suddenly felt like she was in a tube. Ginny opened her eyes and a warm breeze hit her face as she heard the crash of ocean waves hit the rocks.

"Draco." Ginny said out of breath.

"Or do you like Tuscany?" Draco asked and the little tube feeling came back to Ginny. Suddenly they were right in front of the Colosseum, the sun was just setting and the sun rays were peaking right over the top of the Colosseum.

"My God!" Ginny gasped.

"I know where, mon amour." Draco whispered into her ear and Ginny closed her eyes and waited to be sent somewhere else. "Open your eyes." He whispered. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and they stood right in front of the Eiffel Tower, Ginny's heart stopped. The sun was slowly setting and the twinkle lights suddenly turned on. Ginny turned towards Draco and he smiled at her.

"Are you telling me that we are right now in Paris." Ginny said slowly.

"Yes." Draco laughed. Ginny turned back to the Eiffel Tower still shocked. When she turned back Draco was on one knee and he reached for her left hand.

"Oh my God!" Ginny whispered and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor and marry me?" Draco said pulling a small black box from his pocket. A tear escaped from Ginny's eyes and she nodded her head.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes!" Ginny yelled and jumped into Draco's arms. Draco laughed and caught her and kissed her on the cheek. "It took you long enough." Ginny cried and pushed Draco's shoulder.

"Well was it great enough?" Draco smiled.

"Oh my god it was so much better than I could have imagine." Ginny laughed and kissed him deeply.

"Good." Draco smiled and picked her up bridal style and spun her around.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed laughing. Draco put her back down and kissed her again.

"You almost forgot this." He said and pulled the black box out again. He opened it and Ginny gasped.

"Draco!" She said.

"It was my mum's mothers." He whispered and rubbed her cheek.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said as Draco slipped in onto her ring finger.

"Come on everyone's waiting." Draco said pulling her waist.

"Wait! We're in Paris! Shouldn't we look around a bit?" Ginny asked.

"That's what the honeymoon if for." Draco laughed. "That's why I asked you where you wanted to go." He explained.

"That's not fair." Ginny complained with a smile.

"We'll be back." Draco smiled and kissed her forehead while they looked at the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah I guess we will." Ginny sighed and then they were back at the flat.

"I'm absolutely and totally in love with you." Draco said holding Ginny tight.

"And I'm entirely and completely in love with you." Ginny smiled up at him. Ginny then just notice that it was totally pitched black and Ginny was very confused. "Why is it so dark?" She asked. Suddenly the lights came back on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Ginny and jumped and gasped. She looked around the room and her whole family was there. Charlie and his wife Sasha and their kids, Bill and Fleur and Louis, Percy, Ron and Hermione, Luna and Harry, Ginny's mum and dad, George Angelina and baby Fred, Cordelia, Edward, Keira, Remus, Tonks, and little Teddy, and of course Narcissa. Ginny turned back to Draco and he was smiling.

"Well I thought that they all would want to know." He smirked.

"How did you know that I would say yes?" Ginny joked.

"Well you better have after what we had to go through!" Ron yelled and Hermione elbowed him. Ginny just laughed with everyone else.

"Now you can say it." Ginny heard Edward say to Keira.

"Aunt Ginny!" Keira yelled and ran into Ginny's arms. Ginny laughed and picked her up. She saw something move to the right of her so she turned to see what it was. It was just a mirror, but for the first time she saw Keira in her arms and Draco smiling back at them. Harry was right, they looked like the perfect family and that's when Ginny knew that everything was going to be alright.

A/N: Was that a cheesy ending? I thought that it brought everything full circle, but I don't want it to be too cheesy. I hope you liked this fic. And please review! Oh P.S. check out my new fic incase you already haven't, it's called "Tutoring Services" It's another Draco/Ginny fic.


End file.
